


Point Of Divergence

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nagito Komaeda didn't have frototemporal dementia?</p><p>Inspired by: http://ladysqueakinpip.tumblr.com/post/96042556523/i-agree-with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Abnormal Days 1

 

“Ah, Hinata…. could you help me?” someone asks. I turn towards the voice, and realize that Nanami and Tsumiki are standing behind me.

 

“Okay.”

 

_I mean, I have nothing better to do, and I won’t be staring at this wall the entire time._

She guides me over to a nearby bench.

 

“.....if someone has ice cream on their face, should I ignore it or tell them?” she asks.

 

“Tell them. Why are you asking me this?” I ask.

 

“.....dating sims…. I’ve gotten the bad ending of this route 13 times…. hey, Tsumiki, what do you think?”

 

_Isn’t she the SHSL Gamer? Doesn’t her title imply that she’s good at all videogames?_

“Ahahah…. you shouldn’t worry them…. I’m sorry! You probably don’t want to hear me!” Tsumiki yells.

 

“....so both of you have given conflicting answers…. let’s try another route.” Nanami says, tapping her fingers on the console. “.....I haven’t done this one yet. Do you comfort this girl or not?”

 

“.....yes.” Tsumiki says.

 

“....okay then. Hinata, what do you think?” she asks.

 

“Um…. do you know the girl?” I ask. “Because if she’s just some random person you meet in the middle of nowhere-”

 

“Okay, so neither one of you agree….” Nanami says, pressing more buttons. “....let’s try this route. Do you want me to punch this guy in the face or not?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“....you shouldn’t….”

 

“....are you two ever going to agree on anything?” Nanami asks, tossing me her console. “Hinata, how about you try this route?”

 

_You have just met this girl who you feel strangely attached to and have followed her into a meadow._

_Do you:_

_A. Kiss her._

_B. Do nothing._

_Okay, so I’ve stalked this girl into a field of flowers and she has no idea that I’m here. Why the hell should I kiss her?!_

_“Hi, I have no idea who you are, but I feel like making out with you.”_

 

“....wait, this is the creepy one.” Nanami says, grabbing the console. “How about we just play-hey, do you know why Tsumiki is lying underneath the bench?”

 

“No, I have no idea why-what, exactly?” I ask, as she crawls under the bench.

 

“Ah-I’m sorry for falling off and bothering you! I didn’t mean to…. I really didn’t mean to!” Tsumiki yells as she begins to cry.

 

“....there’s nothing wrong. How about we go to the party a bit early? I’m sure Komaeda won’t mind us helping him.” Nanami says, grabbing both my hand and Tsumiki’s.

 

_Thank you for using me as your anchor. At least you have a soft hand…._

Nanami drags Tsumiki and I up the steps and into the main room of the lodge. Komaeda is attacking the tables with a featherduster.

 

“....would you like us to help you?” Nanami asks, as she releases Tsumiki’s hand…. and causes her to trip over her foot and fall on top of Komaeda.

 

“....ah…. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

 

“You have nothing to apologise for. In fact, shouldn’t you be grateful that I was in your way?” Komaeda says, helping her off the ground. “Anyways, as long as it’s not bothering you guys, feel free to help me.”

 

He tosses me the featherduster, and the four of us spend the next few hours attempting to clean the room.

 

* * *

 

“This is…. interesting.” Togami says, walking through the door. “Has Hanamura-”

 

“BYAKUYA!” Mioda yells, running towards him. “Ibuki’s so happy that you decided to throw a party! And Hajime and Nagito and Chiaki and Mikan are here too! Would you guys like to hear a sample of-”

 

“Mioda, I am trying to organize this party. Please do something else.” Togami says as more people begin to filter into the room.

 

“Awww~Ibuki wants to sing! Ibuki’s going to warm up now!” she yells, running towards the stage.

 

“Hey! Don’t push me off, you bitch!” Saionji yells. Koizumi appears to be reprimanding her. Nidai is trying to prevent Owari from breaking into the kitchen, Souda is trying to flirt with Sonia, who is attempting to converse with Tanaka. Pekoyama is staring at the wall and Kuzuryuu is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Anyways, the souffle will be done in ten minutes. Have any of you seen Kuzuryuu anywhere?” Togami asks, walking around Owari and Nidai.

 

“No.” Pekoyama says.

 

“This is a mandatory event!” he exclaims.

 

“Hey, Byakuya, cheer up! Let’s have some music! Ibuki presents to you…. I Had Fun Giving Birth But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is!” Mioda yells.

 

_I had fun…. giving birth…. but I have no idea who the father is. Okay then…._

* * *

 

_If torture was legal….._

“Did you enjoy it! What did you guys think?!” Mioda yells.

 

_You have just murdered my ears….._

“....it’s very interesting….” Nanami says.

 

“I never knew Japan had an enjoyment of such music….” Sonia says.

 

“....this is the sound of demons….” Tanaka mutters.

 

“YOU ALMOST DEFLATED MY SOUFFLE!” Hanamura yells.

 

“Well, now I know who to hire if I ever need to motivate my students to run….” Nidai says.

 

“Okay! Ibuki’s glad you enjoyed it! Now…. time for Ibuki’s second song! Let My Feelings Reach-”

 

“STOP! PLAY SOMETHING ELSE!” Souda yells. “Togami, just put something else on, I don’t care what it is!”

 

Togami grabs a music player, and hits the play button…. only for classical music to start playing.

 

“Are we slow-dancing now?” Koizumi asks, before Saionji drags her onto the stage.

 

“We-hey Sonia! Do you want to dance with me!” Souda yells.

 

“I’m sorry, but Tanaka has already asked me….” she responds.

 

“Byakuya! Let’s dance!” Mioda yells, dragging him into the middle of the floor.

 

“....shall we join in?” Nanami asks, grabbing my hand.

 

“Sure?”

 

_I mean, I might as well…._

Nanami is leading me around the dance floor. Mioda and Sonia are doing the same to their partners, Nidai is lifting Owari, Saionji is teaching Koizumi something on stage, and Souda is trying to prevent Pekoyama from stepping on him.

 

“....Komaeda, Tsumiki…. do you want to join us?” Nanami asks as we dance by them.

 

“Why not? Tsumiki, will you dance with me?” Komaeda says, and they begin to dance.

 

“Hinata, you’re actually a really good dancer.” Nanami says. “....could you lift me?”

 

“Um…..” I say, as I move my hands to her waist.

 

_As long as I don’t drop her….. she’s really light…._

“Oh? I’ve missed an opportunity for romance?” Hanamura says, running up the stairs with plates of food.

 

“Finally!” Owari yells, running towards the table. Togami’s joined her, accidentally dragging Mioda with him. Nidai appears to be there to make sure Owari doesn’t eat everything. Everyone else is still dancing except for Souda and Peko.

 

“.....you can put me down now….” Nanami says.

 

_I’ve been lifting her this entire time?_

“....I’m kind of hungry right now….” she says, leading me over to the table and grabbing a cupcake. Togami and Owari appear to have started an eating contest with the chicken, and no one’s trying to stop them.

 

“Great. So I’m going to dance again with someone who looks like she could murder me. If only….. Hinata, do you know if Sonia likes pie?” Souda asks, walking towards me.

 

_Considering your current track record with her, you’d probably do a better job of getting her attention if you threw it at her._

Togami and Owari have eaten their way through almost everything on the table with Mioda cheering them on. The only untouched thing is a pitcher of orange juice, so I pour myself a glass and walk over to the table Nanami, Komaeda, and Tsumiki are sitting at.

 

“....Hinata, if you were in a dating sim, would you rather I kiss you or give you flowers for your birthday?” Nanami asks, drinking my orange juice.

 

“Can I have my orange juice back?” I ask.

 

“....just answer the question.” she responds, handing the glass to me. “Would you rather I kiss you right now or get you something from the buffet?”

 

_How about I drink my orange juice in peace?_

“Hmpf.” she says, puffing up her cheeks and pressing buttons on the console….

 

_It’s cute…._

“....okay, you try.” she says, tossing me her console. “This isn’t the creepy route.”

 

_You are on a date with a girl, however, the restaurant only serves orange juice._

_Do you:_

_A. buy the orange juice._

_B. kiss her._

_How exactly does this make sense?_

 

“....I mean, your talent could be something like SHSL Orange Juice Lover, considering the fact that you seem to vastly prefer the company of orange juice to that of humans….” Nanami says.

 

“Would they really admit someone with a talent that ridiculous?” I say. Komaeda and Tsumiki seem to have left us…..

 

“.....how about SHSL Amnesiac? SHSL Idiot Hair? SHSL Really Should Pay Attention To The Person Next To Him?” Nanami says, drinking the rest of my orange juice.

 

“Did you even listen to me?” I ask. “Wouldn’t that last one fit you better, Miss SHSL Gamer who sucks at dating sims?”

 

“....that’s just because I don’t have real-world experience? Could you help me?” she asks.

 

“Nanami…. I’ve known you for about two days.” I say.

 

“.....but you’re not opposed to the idea, so that’s good. Anyways….” she begins, before she falls asleep for no reason, her head falling onto my lap.

 

_Um…. that’s actually really cute…. her hair is really soft….._

“....see! It worked! So, would you rather I kiss you right now or keep sleeping?” Nanami exclaims, handing her console to me.

 

_….why am I smiling right now?_

* * *

 

“.....congratulations. Your girlfriend has shoved you off the roof.” Nanami narrates. I don’t think I’ve been all that helpful, as we keep dying.

 

_So, if you make a few missteps, your girlfriend will murder you. According to dating sims._

“Attention! It’s getting really late right now, and the party’s over. Please leave the building right now.” Togami orders.

 

_How long have we been trying to date random people?_

Nanami grabs my hand and leads me out the door. We take about three steps out the building before she turns around.

 

“.....I think I left my console in there.” she says. I begin to follow her, but she tells me to wait for her.

 

“Hinata, there you are!” Komaeda says, walking towards me. “So you did spend the entire party with Nanami!”

 

“And you didn’t do the same with Tsumiki?” I ask, walking with him back to my cabin and collapsing into my bed, drifting to sleep. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1-Abnormal Days 2

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppupuu…. for the fifth time, good morning, you bastards! Please report to the restaurant for a beary important announcement!”  Monobear announces, rousing me.

 

_How long have I been asleep?_

 

I get dressed and walk over to the restaurant. Thankfully, I’m not the last one there, for Nanami, Komaeda, Tsumiki, Sonia, and Kuzuryuu are nowhere to be seen.

 

_I guess they’re still sleeping…. I hope Nanami’s not mad that I left without her…._

“Uuppupupuu…. I guess this is enough people. First on my agenda is….. I killed my sister!” Monobear exclaims. “If only she didn’t take down those Monobeasts with her…. but that’s not important. What I’m actually here to talk about…. wait, shouldn’t you know this?”

 

_I have no idea what you’re talking about right now._

No one else seems to have any idea what this speech is about, for the room is completely silent.

 

“Oh…. so you completely forgot that one of you is a mole for the Future Foundation? One of you is actually the pawn for the people that destroyed the world? One of you bastards is planning to kill the other fifteen?” he says.

 

“As we have told you, this mole doesn’t exist.” Togami says.

 

“Uuppupuu…. so you’ve forgotten? The mole is-” Monobear begins.

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

 

_Someone’s died… yet why do I feel like this was inevitable?_

_You were suspicious of this trip from the start, but one of your classmates was just killed! A real person has just died, and you don’t-_

“Hinata!!” Komaeda screams, running towards me with Tsumiki and Sonia.

 

“Where were you guys?!” I exclaim.

 

“Um…. I-I thought I’d left something back at the lodge…. so I went back there this morning…. Komaeda and Sonia came with me…. they-and we…..” Tsumiki says, bursting into tears.

 

“When we entered the main room…. I’m sorry Hinata, you probably don’t want to hear this.” Sonia continues, her face as pale as a ghost. “Nanami’s dead.”

 

_Nanami?_

_Chiaki?!_

_Nanami Chiaki…. the sleepy, video game obsessed girl who danced with me last night and drank half my orange juice and roped me into helping her with dating sims…. is dead._

_The girl who I’ve only known for two days, yet felt closer to than all of my friends…. is dead._

_I…. can’t believe this! They’re lying! THEY’VE GOT TO BE!_

I begin sprinting towards the lodge, hoping that it’s all a lie, that she isn’t the person mentioned in Monobear’s announcement….

 

Someone’s following me, yet I don’t care who they are, I’m only interested in finding out the truth. I yank open the lodge door and sprint through the halls…. and the main room’s on the right, and there’s no one in there, so they’re lying, yet why did someone rip off a tablecloth, why is there a tablecloth on the floor….

 

_….and Nanami is lying underneath the table, half-covered by the tablecloth…. hey, there’s a juice stain on this tablecloth…. it looks like she’s sleeping…. she’s going to wake up, she’s going to wake up, she’s going to wake up and say “oh hi, Hinata. Want to help me?” right? right? right?!_

Gasps and screams surround me, but it’s like they’re standing outside a wall of glass….

 

“Uupupupupu…. anyways, as I was saying, Nanami Chiaki is dead! Your investigation begins now!” Monobear exclaimed, tossing a black folder at me.

 

_Monobear File 1._

_Victim’s Name: Nanami Chiaki._

_Time of Death: Around 2:05 AM._

_Cause of Death: Stabbing._

_Location: Main Room of Lodge._

 

 


	3. Chapter 1-Abnormal Days 3

“Well, we can’t just stand here! Someone do something!” Saionji yells.

 

_How are we supposed to react to finding Nanami’s body?! There’s a dead person in the middle of the floor, and-_

“....we’ll have Nidai and Pekoyama guard the crime scene to prevent the killer from destroying any evidence.” Togami says as everyone else leaves the room.

 

_How is he so calm…._

_“There have been things that have happened in my past…. things that I can’t reveal to anyone.”_

_Is that why he’s so calm around death?_

_Why would an heir….  assassination attempts, maybe? Is that why….._

“Ah, Hinata.” Komaeda says, taking the file from me and sitting down. “Should we….”

 

_….investigate?_

_I want to mourn…. yet…. if I investigate Nanami’s death, I can avenge her, right?_

“Yes. Let’s investigate.” I say, sitting next to him.

 

* * *

 

“I’m most likely wrong, but didn’t the party end around two in the morning?” Komaeda asked, handing me the file.

 

“Um…. I guess so? I don’t remember that much, only that Togami told us all to leave as it was getting really late. I walked out the door with Nanami, when she told me-” I begin.

_….she’d left her videogame console in the lodge._

_I’d wanted to go with her, but she told me that I should wait for her…. which I didn’t._

_Could I have prevented her death?!_

_You can’t undo the past. Just focus on finding her killer…._

“Hinata, are you alright?” Komaeda asks, tapping me on my shoulder.

 

“Yes, the party ended at two am.” I say. “Nanami went back to get her videogame console….”

 

“So we can approximate that she died after then? Sorry….” Komaeda says. “I’m probably wrong, but wouldn’t that mean that her killer-”

 

“Hajime! Nagito!” Mioda yells, cutting him off. “Have you seen Byakuya anywhere?”

 

“I’m sorry, but we haven’t.” Komaeda says.

 

“Aww…. Ibuki has something really important to tell him! Anyways, can Ibuki help you?”

 

“Unless you can tell me when everyone left the party yesterday, there isn’t really-” Komaeda begins, before she cuts him off.

 

“Ibuki can help you with that! Everyone left at the same time except for Byakuya and Teruteru!”

 

_Wow…._

“Did that surprise you? Ibuki’s got great hearing! Although she only remembers that because she kept trying to drag Byakuya out the door….” Mioda says, running towards Pekoyama.

 

Komaeda and I briefly stare at each other before he asks, “Should we ask Hanamura about what happened after the party?”

 

“I guess. We just need to find him.” I say, getting up out of my chair.

 

* * *

 

Hanamura is staring at the kitchen’s refrigerator when we find him.

 

“Oh? You wish for an audience with me?” he says, dusting off his hands.

 

“Could you tell us where you were after the party ended?” I ask.

 

“You wish to hear about my affairs? Speaking of which, I send my deep regrets to you, for losing such a beautifully innocent girl….”

 

_Let’s be perverted about dead people to the victim’s closest friend! Yay…._

“Hinata, please put the chair down. Hanamura, could you please tell us where you were after the party ended, as you are currently our prime suspect for murdering Nanami.” Komaeda says.

 

_When did I…. how did I grab a chair and not notice?_

“Ahahaha…. after the party ended, all of the food was gone, so I brought all of the plates and utensils into the kitchen and cleaned them before leaving.” Hanamura says, staring at Komaeda.

 

“Did you ever leave the kitchen?” I ask.

 

“No, but Togami came in for a bit. If only he’d stayed….” Hanamura said, his voice trailing off.

 

_And he’s mostly likely implying something perverted. Yay._

* * *

 

Pekoyama, Nidai, and Tsumiki are the only other people in the lodge. I’m not exactly sure how they’re going to help us, and I’m about to ask them if they’ve seen Togami anywhere, before Komaeda drags me over to Tsumiki.

 

_….who is standing over Nanami’s body…. and touching it…._

“Ah! I’m sorry if I disturbed you!” she exclaims. “Please…. you can hate me, I don’t usually touch corpses! You must think-”

 

“Tsumiki, there’s nothing wrong. Have you found out anything about how she died?” Komaeda asks.

 

_Why do we need to know this? It said in the file that she was stabbed…. do we really have to go into detail about who, what, where, when, and why?!_

“.....she was most likely stabbed with a knife, and the killer wiped the blood off on the tablecloth?”

 

_That wasn’t orange juice?_

“Ah, you already know this, don’t you, and I’m being redundant, and I’m talking way too much about death, and I’m taking this too lightly!” Tsumiki exclaims.

 

“You don’t have to apologise for everything you’ve done!” Komaeda yells, as she begins to cry.

 

“Shouldn’t we be more focused on investigating?” I ask. “Tsumiki, have you, Nidai, or Pekoyama seen-”

 

“-Kuzuryuu anywhere? As he’s currently our prime suspect for killing Nanami.” Komaeda says.

 

_How is that possible…._

_He wasn’t at the party and has openly declared that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone._

“No.” Pekoyama says.

 

_That’s very helpful. Thank you for your input._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock tower on the main island”

 

 


	4. Chapter 1-Class Trial 1

_18 days…. until?_

_What will happen to us in 18 days?_

_Just focus on bringing Nanami’s killer to justice. That’s all that matters._

“Uuppupuu…. the door is at the base! Please hurry up. I want a single-file line, and no pushing. Anyways, let’s use this time to go over the rules. If the fifteen of you can correctly identify which of you murdered Nanami Chiaki, they will be executed. However…. if the fifteen of you fail to correctly identify them, everyone besides them will die. The culprit, having managed to fool all of you, will get off the island. Any questions?”

 

We were all completely silent until we reached the trial room, which was covered in mirrors.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for! Take your seats!” Monobear yelled as we sat down. Saionji was on my left, Koizumi on my right…. and a photo of Nanami with an X on it was directly across from me.

 

“Why is there a photo of Nanami?” Nidai asks.

 

“Uupupupuu…. this is how we’ll immortalize your dead classmates! And now, may the trial of our Super High-School Level Gamer begin!”

 

* * *

 

“How the hell are we supposed to figure this out?! Anyone could’ve done it!” Souda exclaims.

 

“Does anyone know when we each left the party?” Sonia asks.

 

“I don’t-” Tanaka begins, before Mioda cuts him off.

 

“Ibuki knows! Everyone left the party at the same time except for Byakuya and Teruteru!”

 

“....the musical one is a mortal who is capable of remembering such things….”

 

“So one of those two is guilty?” Akane asks.

 

“Obviously, you idiot. Who else could it have been?” Saionji says.

 

“Are you guys sure about that?” Komaeda asks. “I might be wrong, but there’s a third person who could’ve done it.”

 

“How is that possible?” Nidai asks.

 

“Because there was someone who wasn’t even at the party.” I respond.

 

* * *

 

Everyone in the room turned towards Kuzuryuu.

 

“Why the fuck are you looking at me?!” he exclaims.

 

“Because you’re our prime suspect for killing Nanami.” Komaeda says.

 

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about! Shut up!” he yells.

 

“Didn’t you say that you wouldn’t hesitate to kill any of us?” Koizumi asks. “You could’ve-”

 

“He’s innocent.” Pekoyama says, cutting her off. “When I was on my way back to my cabin, I saw him trying to sleep in his.”

 

“Oh? So you were peeping through his windows? Is this a secret romance?” Hanamura asks.

 

“....no. Can we please get back to the trial?” Pekoyama says.

 

“Fine…. but love and sex are beautiful and natural things! You should just follow through with your impulses and-”

 

“SHUT UP! STOP BEING PERVERTED!” Kuzuryuu yells.

 

* * *

 

“Anyways, we’re back to Hanamura and Togami as our only suspects…. sorry about that.” Komaeda says.

 

“Um…. it’s okay…. so one of them stabbed Nanami?” Tsumiki asks.

 

“Yes, that’s probably what happened….” I say.

 

_And I could’ve prevented this entire mess if I’d just gone with her…._

“We still aren’t any closer to figuring out which one of those two did it! We might as well just flip a coin!” Souda exclaims.

 

“It was Teruteru! There’s no way Byakuya would do such a thing!” Mioda yells.

 

“Heh…. love is blind, right? I-” Hanamura begins, before yelling something that sounds like gibberish.

 

“Um…. by the way, where were you when the party ended?” Komaeda asks, turning towards Togami.

 

“Mioda was trying to drag me out the door, but I was able to resist her and left after examining the the main room.” he says.

 

“Did you ever visit the kitchen?” Komaeda asks.

 

“No.”

 

Hanamura is yelling something that sounds like angry gibberish.

 

_Wait a minute…._

“Excuse me, but could someone please translate what Hanamura is saying?” Sonia asks.

 

“Uupupupupuu…. fine. As it is vital to the case to know that he is yelling ‘I did not kill Nanami Chiaki.’”

 

“Of course he’d yell that! He killed her!” Mioda exclaims. “There’s no way Byakuya would do such a thing!”

 

“Then why did he lie about having gone into the kitchen?” I ask.

 

* * *

 

“Why would I lie?” Togami says. “I have no reason to.”

 

“I’m not sure what your motive is, but according to Hanamura, you went into the kitchen while he was cleaning stuff up.” I say.

 

“He’s a murderer! Of course he’d lie!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“I DIDN’T KILL ANYBODY! ALL I DID WAS CLEAN AND TALK TO TOGAMI!” Hanamura yells.

 

“Did he take anything?” Komaeda asks. “Sorry if I’m bothering anyone….”

 

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!” Hanamura yells. “HE CAME IN TWICE, AND I DIDN’T NOTICE ANYTHING MISSING….”

 

“Why didn’t you mention this second meeting to us?” Komaeda asks.

 

“He’s making it up because he grabbed a knife and stabbed Nanami.” Togami says.

 

* * *

 

“Um…. did I ever tell you what the murder weapon was?” Tsumiki asks.

 

“No. The only people who you told are Hinata and me…. yet why does Togami know how she died?” Komaeda asks.

 

_Or you could be overanalyzing…. yet I do want to discover Nanami’s killer…._

“Did you see her?” I ask.

 

“Nanami? No, I didn’t see her. She left with you, right?” Togami says.

 

“No…. she went back to get her videogame console. Wouldn’t you have seen her, as she was in the main room?” I ask.

 

“That’s strange-I would’ve noticed her! She’s such a beautiful girl….” Hanamura says. “I didn’t see anyone when I left….”

 

“Because she was lying under the table. Tsumiki, you tripped over a tablecloth this morning, right?” Komaeda asks.

 

“Yes….”

 

“So the killer most likely saw Nanami, grabbed a kitchen knife, stabbed her, hid her body underneath the tablecloth, wiped the blood off the knife, and left.” he says, glaring at Togami.

 

_Wouldn’t he…._

_His story has holes in it. Hanamura’s…. doesn’t._

 

 


	5. Chapter 1-Class Trial 2

“Yes, that’s what I did. Congratulations.” he responds.

 

“You promised that no would die, and then you kill someone?!” Koizumi exclaims. “You hypocrite!”

 

“It was the most logical decision. So was admitting defeat.”

 

“How is it logical for you to decide to kill Nanami for no reason!” I yell.

 

“She was the mole! How was I supposed to react?!”

 

“You’re just making this up as an excuse to justify your behavior! She wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

 

“Uupuppuupuuuu…. no. As I told you at midnight, Nanami Chiaki is the mole for the Future Foundation! Wait…. I only told your leader!”

 

* * *

 

_Nanami….._

_Nanami Chiaki…. the sleepy, video game obsessed girl who danced with me last night and drank half my orange juice and roped me into helping her with dating sims…. was the mole._

_The girl who I’d only known for two days, yet felt closer to than all of my friends…. was the mole._

_Was it all a lie? Did she spend the entire time manipulating me?_

“Wouldn’t it have been better if you didn’t take matters into your own hands?” Sonia asks.

 

“She was going to kill us all! This is what Togami would’ve done….” he says, his voice trailing off.

 

_…..that’s strange…._

 

“I didn’t know Byakuya could speak in third person!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Um…. I….” Togami begins, before Monobear interrupts him.

 

“Because you’re not the real Byakuya Togami?”

 

* * *

 

_What?!_

“The substantial one is a mere impostor?” Takana asks.

 

“Correct! The killer of Nanami Chiaki is-drumroll please-the Super High-School Level Impostor! Ahaha…. a nameless man, pretending to be important-just like your classmate Taeko Yasuhiro? Don’t you miss her?”

 

_Who is that?_

_Who is Togami? Who was Nanami? Who am I?_

“Uupuppupuu…. time for the punishment! The execution of the Super High-School Level Impostor will begin in 3…. 2…. 1….”

 

* * *

 

_Execution of the Super High-School Level Impostor: House of Mirrors._

_The impostor is dumped in front of a door. He opens it, unmasking the real Togami standing in front of mirrors displaying the rest of the impostor’s disguises. As he gets closer to the mirrors, the real Togami commands the mirrors to kill the impostor, and he is stabbed by all of the reflections._

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 2-Abnormal Days 1

_Was everything a lie?_

Gasps and shocked expressions surround me, but I can’t focus on anything right now. Someone’s just been brutally executed, yet I can’t focus on that….

 

_How much of the past few days was a lie?_

_Why are you being so selfish?! Someone’s just died, and you’re not even thinking of them!_

I’m completely silent as I ride the elevator back to the island, lost in my selfish thoughts….

 

* * *

 

“.....Hinata, is everything alright?” someone asks me.

 

“Yes, there’s-NANAMI?!” I say, for Nanami Chiaki is sitting on my bed right now.

 

_How is that possible?! She’s dead!_

“....is this some sort of special event?” she asks, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she’s dead…. “Did I reach an event flag with you?”

 

“Why are you here?! Did you lie to me?!” I exclaim in shock.

 

“.....no, I didn’t. Why are you wondering that?” she asks as I sit next to her.

 

“Um….” I begin.

 

_Because you’re supposed to be dead right now and you’re the mole for the Future Foundation and Togami isn’t Togami but a completely different person and he killed you and…._

“....you know, real life is actually a lot more fun than dating sims….” Nanami says, grabbing my hand…..

 

_….thank you, I guess…._

“I mean, you aren’t trying to chop my head off with an axe….” she says. “And I wouldn’t lie to you…. Hajime….”

 

She’s slowly fading away and I don’t know if that was her ghost or some weird dream, but I really need some sleep….

 

_….I believe you…. Chiaki._

 

* * *

 

I’m not sure how long I’ve slept, but it’s dark outside when I wake up and I really want a sandwich. I walk to the restaurant, and although the doors are unlocked, all of the lights are off and…. someone’s crying?

 

“Hey…. are you alright?” I ask.

 

“I….buki’s perfectly fine, of course! There’s nothing wrong with Ibuki!” Mioda yells.

 

“Ah…. where are you right now?” I ask.

 

“Ibuki’s right here…..” she says, walking towards me and turning the lights on. It looks like she’s been in here crying for quite some time…..

 

_Did she think it was all a lie as well? That the person she was closest to was just lying to her?_

“Ibuki definitely hasn’t been in here crying about the person she planned to confess her love to!” she screams.

 

_….are you sure?_

“There’s nothing wrong with that….” I say, but she doesn’t seem to be listening to me.

 

“Ibuki’s supposed to be happy! Ibuki wants to be happy! Ibuki wants to make others happy!” she yells, beginning to cry again.

 

_And unlike me…. she didn’t get to speak with his ghost. No wonder…._

“Don’t listen to Ibuki! Ibuki doesn’t want you to see her! IBUKI WANTS TO BE ALONE!” she yells, shoving me out the door.

 

“Mioda…. I understand. You don’t have to be happy right now….” I say, at I sit in the hallway. She comes out of the room five minutes later, smiling and acting like herself.

 

“Thank you…. now, let’s sing! Ibuki doesn’t care that it’s three am!” she exclaims.

 

* * *

 

“.....Hinata, I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but what exactly did you do last night?” Komaeda asks, standing over me as I open my eyes.

 

_I had a conversation with Nanami’s ghost and comforted Mioda?_

“It’s kind of a long story…. anyways, why are you here?” I ask.

 

“I tend to wake up rather early, and no one else was awake, so I came in here and found you lying on the floor…. and then I tried to do CPR on you, but Mioda showed up and said that the two of you’d spent the night together?” he says as I get up off the floor.

 

_…..okay then….._

“Um…. I just comforted her for a bit…. and if you’re thinking anything perverted, that’s not what happened at all…..” I say.

 

“How exactly do you get a perverted interpretation-” Komaeda begins, before he collapses for no reason.

 

_What just happened?!_

“Are you alright?!” I exclaim.

 

“Uupuppupupuuuu…. so his luck foiled my plan. Dammit.” Monobear says, running toward us, carrying rope, wire, and duct tape.

 

_…..and is doing something to Komaeda….._

“Well, let’s see if you can catch me!” he exclaims, grabbing Komaeda’s right arm and pulling him down the hall. I begin to follow him, only for Mioda to interupt me.

 

“Hajime! Ibuki heard a loud noise, are you alright? Where’s Nagito?!” she yells, running towards me.

 

“Mioda, could you tell everyone else that Monobear has kidnapped Komaeda!” I command, sprinting after them, desperately hoping….

 

* * *

 

I’ve chased Monobear across at least two bridges, and he _finally_ stops in a warehouse filled with panels of him. I’m about to yell at him, but he runs out the door and Komaeda is currently lying in the center of the floor with all of his limbs tied to pillars and duct tape over his mouth…..

 

_Oh my god…._

 

I rush over towards him and rip the duct tape off of his mouth, hoping that the others will show up soon….

 

“Komaeda?” I ask.

 

“DON’T KILL ME!” he screams, staring at me in terror.

 

_What the-what did Monobear do to him?!_

“What happened to you?!” I exclaim, untying the nearest rope.

 

“.....don’t kill me…. don’t kill me…. I’’m sorry for being so worthless….” he mutters.

 

I’m about to undo the rope over his right leg when someone knocks on the door. I yank it open as Tsumiki and Nidai run into the warehouse.

 

“Where’s everyone else?!” I exclaim.

 

“We split up after Mioda said that Komaeda was kidnapped. That monster-I’ll kill him! Kidnapping an innocent person!” Nidai exclaims, looking around the room.

 

“Um…. Komaeda? Are you alright?” Tsumiki asks, walking towards him and examining his body.

 

“STOP TOUCHING ME!” he yells, trying to push her away with his free hand.

 

“Ah-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” she exclaims.

 

“He’s been reacting like that towards me as well….” I say as Nidai and I undo the rest of the ropes. Komaeda struggles to stand up, but he collapses three seconds later.

 

“Get him to a hospital right now!” Nidai commands, picking him up.

 

“Um…. I don’t think there’s one nearby, but I’m a nurse? Sorry if you didn’t want to hear that!” Tsumiki yells as the three of us leave the warehouse with Komaeda.

 

“I’m not useful…. I’m sorry…. please let me live….” he pleads.

 

 


	7. Chapter 2-Abnormal Days 2

 

“Hinata?” Komaeda asks, opening his eyes. “Where am I?”

 

“You’re on your cabin’s bed.” I say, pulling Tsumiki over with me. We’ve spent the past few hours taking care of him. Nidai had decided to yell at Monobear after telling everyone that we’d found Komaeda, and everyone else seems to have joined him, so it’s really loud outside.

 

“Ah…. sorry if I’m bothering you, but how did I get here?” he asks, staring at Tsumiki. “The last thing I remember is talking to you in the restaurant.”

 

Tsumiki and I quickly glance at each other before she says “.....you were kidnapped by Monobear…. I’m sorry if you don’t want to hear that….”

 

“I…. so I wasn’t dreaming? I’m currently not in a trash bag with a lottery ticket?” he asks.

 

_What? Where do you get that from….._

 

“Ah…. no, you’re not. Why would you think that?” Tsumiki asks, grabbing his hand.

 

“.....so I have lost all hope, haven’t I?” he rambles.

 

“Komaeda, I’m not sure exactly what you’re talking about, but we’re not going to hurt you.” I say, trying to figure out why he’s reacting in this way.

 

“Ah, Hinata, could you leave for a second?” he says, turning away from Tsumiki. “There’s something I have to tell her…. sorry.”

 

_…..well, I guess I’ll have to get used to this…._

 

_I miss her…._

 

I walk out the door and onto a peaceful island, as everyone’s finally stopped yelling at Monobear.

 

* * *

 

“Get out of my fucking way!” someone yells, ramming into my chest.

 

“You know, you could’ve just run around me.” I say as Saionji almost knocks me onto the ground. I pick myself up as she begins to sob.

 

“Big sis Koizumi! Hinata’s being mean to me!” she yells. “Help me!”

 

_Um, you ran into me? And considering what you do to Tsumiki and Souda…. pot, meet kettle?_

 

“....what is it with men and young girls…. Hiyoko, what did he do to you?” Koizumi asks, running towards her.

 

_All I did was leave Komaeda’s cabin at the absolute wrong time._

 

Saionji is rambling on and on about how I apparently ran into her and tried to sexually assault her.

 

“Hinata! I can’t believe you’d do such a thing!” Koizumi explodes, turning towards me, her hands on her hips. “Apologise to Hiyoko right now!”

 

“Um, Koizumi…. I didn’t actually do anything to her. And by the way, why haven’t you blown up at Saionji for what she does to Tsumiki and Souda?” I respond.

 

She looks at me in shock, before running after Saionji, who appears to be crushing more ants.

 

_Okay, so today I have chased Monobear, helped to rescue Komaeda, spent at least three hours helping Tsumiki sort out his condition, and have been yelled at by Saionji and Koizumi._

 

_I need some sleep._

 

I head towards my cabin and collapse into bed.

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uuppupupupuu…. good morning. Please come to the second island right now if you don’t want me to kill you.”

 

_That’s very reassuring._

 

I get out of bed and walk across a bridge…. and I’m greeted by something that looks like an old-fashioned video game machine.

 

_Why is this here…. you know, I wonder if she’d like it?_

 

“Uuppupupuuu…. firstly, as you idiots brought up yesterday, it’s against the rules for me to harm any of you. Well…. fuck the rules! Who cares about those idiotic rules that my sister made! I’m running the show here! And more importantly…. anyone want to play Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery!” Monobear exclaims, gesturing wildly at the game machine.

 

_…..in which a psychotic teddybear goes insane?_

 

Monobear is currently creepily laughing and everyone else seems to have left him, yet I’m still staring at the game for some reason….

 

_I guess I should play it…._

 

I walk over to the machine and press the start button.

 

_Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is intentional._

 

* * *

 

_What the hell…. this game makes absolutely no sense. And this is coming from someone who’s only video game experience is Chiaki’s dating sims._

 

_Why did they start at day 2? Who are these people? What does DULL START meant? How do you solve the mystery of who killed the two girls if you’re missing at least half of the days?_

 

_Is this game here just to drive us insane?_

 

“Hinata.” someone says. I turn towards the voice and realize that Pekoyama is about to start the game.

 

“I’m pretty sure Monobear only put this game here to drive us all nuts, for it makes absolutely no sense.” I say.

 

“That might be the case, but I want to make sure that the game doesn’t pose a threat to us.” she says, turning towards me. “I’d gladly risk my sanity for the sake of protection.”

 

_….okay then, that’s very kind of you…._

 

“Did I say something out of place?” she asks.

 

_So…. she’s the third person on this island with an overapologising habit? Or do I just think she has one after spending time with Komaeda and Tsumiki?_

 

Pekoyama is muttering a bunch of random stuff to herself.

 

“Um…. do you want to go for a walk?” I ask.

 

“If you wish to do so, I don’t mind.” she says, walking towards me. “Where would you like to go?”

 

“I don’t really care, you choose.” I say.

 

“I…. am incredibly indecisive. Sorry.”

 

We spend the day just wandering around this island and talking about cats, yet I keep feeling like she’s hiding something. There’s a cafe and a library on this island, and we visit both, but they’re not really all that interesting and it feels like we’re the only people who’ve ever been here….

 

 


	8. Chapter 2-Abnormal Days 3

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

_The bells are actually a pretty good alarm clock when Monobear doesn’t give his monologues._

I get dressed and head to the restaurant for breakfast. Unfortunately, I’m one of the last people there, and the only open seat I can see is right next to Saionji, who is loudly planning a girls only beach party with Koizumi.

 

_I’ll just hope Koizumi told her that she really shouldn’t bully people._

“Hiyoko, I’ll pick up the supplies from the mart after breakfast. Do they sell swimsuits?” Koizumi asks.

 

“Yes. But that’s not important! We’re also holding a gun sale! Buy one, and get zero free!” Monobear exclaims.

 

_….exactly how many laws did he just break?_

All of the girls appear to have left for the mart. I’m about to see what Komaeda or Souda are doing right now, when someone pulls me out the door.

 

_What is it with people and manhandling me?!_

“Hey!” I exclaim.

 

“Shouldn’t you be honored to have an audience with the dark lord?” Tanaka asks, finally letting go of me.

 

_I’d vastly prefer spending time with you if you hadn’t decided to yank me out the door._

“....unfortunately, with the deaths of the substantial one and the thoughtful one, the pool of my potential subjects has decreased by two….” he rambles.

 

_Thank you for reminding me of that._

“.....all a dark lord needs is the company of his magic…. all I desire is silence and callousness and my loyal subjects….” he rambles, staring into space. His hamsters are poking out of various jacket pockets.

 

“....the stoic one possesses a great love of felines…. perhaps she or the princess would make a suitable dark lady….. and, you, Hinata?” What role do you wish to play in my court?” he asks me out of nowhere.

 

“Um…. maybe you should talk to someone else?” I ask, trying to figure if I should even tell him that he probably would find the real world much more fun.

 

“You seem to enjoy the company of my Dark Lords….” he says, handing some sunflower seeds to me and pulling me towards his scarf. One of his hamsters begins to nibble on them.

 

“Cham-P, what do you think of this man? Is he a good candidate for a knight of my realm?”

 

_I don’t think your hamster is the world’s best judge of character….._

“.....it’s quite strange, for such an ordinary man to be so well-liked by a Dark Lord….” he rambles.

 

“I….would still prefer if you chose someone else.” I say, disentangling myself from him. “There are plenty of people at the mart….”

 

“....all I desire is silence and callousness….” he repeats, heading towards the mart.

 

* * *

 

I knock on the door to Komaeda’s cabin. I’d wandered around the island for a bit, but I didn’t encounter anyone else….

 

_They’re probably all at the mart…. who knew gun sales were this good for business?_

“Hinata?” he asks, pulling his door open. “It’s quite fortunate that you’re here, for I’d like to tell you something.”

 

He leads me into his room, and the two of us sit down on his bed.

 

“Anyways, I’d like to apologize for inconveniencing you a few days ago.” he says, clasping his hands together.

 

“Um…. what exactly did…. you…. do….” I begin to ask, before remembering.

 

_You don’t need to apologize for being kidnapped!_

“I probably should’ve handled the whole thing better, and-” he continues, before I cut him off.

 

“It is not your fault that Monobear decided to kidnap you. You do not have to apologise for being kidnapped by him.”

 

“.....so this is the one area you and Tsumiki agree on…..” he rambles.

 

_I’m pretty sure anyone who isn’t a sociopath would agree with us._

“I should’ve told you at the same time as her, but I find it easier to talk to Tsumiki….” Komaeda says.

 

“Komaeda, was the only reason you wanted to talk to me to apologize for being kidnapped?” I ask.

 

“No. I wanted to tell you…. that I’ve been kidnapped before….” he says, staring into space.

 

_….that does explain how he reacted to his rescue…._

_“I…. so I wasn’t dreaming? I’m currently not in a trash bag with a lottery ticket?”_

_….and why he said that after waking up…. this has happened to him before…._

He’s currently rambling about his previous kidnapping to me, and I feel like I should say something, but I don’t want to worry him.

 

“....and then I ended up winning the lottery, as there was a ticket in the bag, which happened to be the winning one…. and it’s getting kind of late now and you really should go to bed…..”

 

I leave his cabin and fall asleep wondering how he can discuss being kidnapped so calmly.

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing to do today, but Souda tosses a grocery bag at me the second I walk into the restaurant.

 

“Why do I need this?” I ask, about to open the bag.

 

“I’ll…. tell you later!” he exclaims, looking around the restaurant.

 

_Okay then…._

I open the bag, revealing binoculars, a camera, a notepad…. and what looks like a pair of underwear.

 

_What the hell am I supposed to do with this stuff?_

“Ahahaha…. they’ve left. Perfect.” Hanamura says, walking up to me.

 

“What exactly are you talking about?” I ask.

 

“Why, Man’s Greatest Ambition, of course! We even bought you a matching swimsuit!” he exclaims, pulling the underwear out of my bag as Souda walks up to us.

 

_Um…. okay then…._

“The female body is quite a beautiful thing, isn’t it?” Hanamura asks.

 

_….seriously? Why am I getting dragged into this?_

“Couldn’t you two have found someone else to be perverted with?” I ask.

 

“Well…. I just want to see Sonia in a bikini, and as for why we went with you… Nidai said he’d be busy, and he doesn’t seem to be the type of person who’d be quiet about this, plus he already has a girlfriend. Komaeda also has a girlfriend and probably wouldn’t enjoy this, Kuzuryuu would kill us, and Tanaka’s just weird…. so we went with you!” Souda explains.

 

_….technically, I….. nevermind._

“The girls are at the beach on the second island, and the party’s at noon, so let’s set up our materials!” Hanamura exclaims.

 

“Um…. there’s a cafe nearby?” I ask, deciding to just go along with this.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve finally removed the blinds!” Souda exclaims.

 

_You know, you could’ve just opened them…._

Souda and Hanamura are setting up their binoculars, camera, and telescope on the counter. There’s no one on the beach right now, but Saionji is walking out of a nearby house.

 

“See! The camera now has a-” Souda begins, before someone knocks on the door.

 

“Peko told Ibuki that this cafe’s door was unlocked! Ibuki swore it wasn’t locked earlier!” Mioda yells.

 

“Hey, don’t eat all of our food! I’m going to break down the door now!” Owari exclaims.

 

“Um…. it was an accident!” Hanamura exclaims, opening the door as Souda adjusts the camera. Mioda and Owari walk in, both of them wearing multicolored bikinis, and Owari’s covered in something that looks like paint….

 

“So Teruteru, Kazuichi, and Hajime are having some fun as well? Ibuki wants to know what you’re doing here!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Um…. we’re…. taking photos! Of the beach!” Souda exclaims. “Right, Hinata? I do not want to see Sonia in a bikini!”

 

_….keep telling yourself that._

“Ooh, photography! Ibuki thinks Mahiru would love this!” Mioda exclaims.

 

_I’m sure she’ll be incredibly happy to find out exactly why Souda and Hanamura have all this stuff with them._

Souda is trying to prevent Mioda from running out the door and getting Koizumi, but he’s failing miserably. Owari is looking for the food, and Hanamura is still playing around with the binoculars.

 

“Is it safe to not put bandages on cuts?” Owari asks out of nowhere.

 

_Okay, that’s not paint…. and…. wow, that’s a lot of cuts…._

“How exactly did you get them?” I ask. Hanamura has finally finished setting everything up.

 

“I was just sparring with Nidai. Don’t worry, it’s still probably safe for you to touch my boobs.” she says, kicking a door.

 

“So you’re into that sort of stuff?” Hanamura asks. She’s about to answer when someone yanks open the door to the cafe and Mioda, Souda, and Koizumi head through it.

 

“What the…. if you’re taking photos, why exactly do you need binoculars?” Koizumi asks.

 

_Because the photos are being taken by a bunch of perverted people._

“They’re…. to enhance the quality! We’re most definitely not doing anything perverted!” Souda yells.

 

“.....seriously? Why are guys like this?!” Koizumi exclaims.

 

_Out of all of the guys on this island right now, I’m pretty sure they’re the only ones-_

“....have any of you seen Saionji?” she asks, removing the camera from the counter.

 

“Um…. I saw her near one of the houses over there?” I say, gesturing at the window.

 

“Oh, great…. not you too….” Koizumi says, pulling me out the door and into Pekoyama.

 

_….in case you haven’t noticed, the houses are visible from the windows?_

“Koizumi, I didn’t expect any of the guys to show up.” Pekoyama says, moving her hair out of her face.

 

“Neither did I, and it turns out that most of them are creepily perverted. How about you come with us and help me find Saionji?” Koizumi asks, tightening her grip on my arm.

 

_Ow…. please stop murdering my arm. Thank you._

* * *

Unfortunately, there are at least twenty beach houses. I attempt to argue that it’s most likely that she’s in one of the ones nearest to us, but Koizumi is not listening to me.

 

“....let’s just open the door.” Pekoyama says, yanking it open. I walk through it, and it’s completely empty, except for some pieces of paper and…. someone’s body….

 

_“I wouldn’t hesitate to kill any of you!”_

_….despite that…. he doesn’t deserve to be killed…._

_The more time I spend in here, the more blood I notice…. it’s everywhere…. I was looking for Saionji…. and found Kuzuryuu’s corpse instead…._

_It’s like I’m staring at a painting…._

 

I’m frozen in place as Koizumi and Pekoyama make their way through the door. I hear bells and voices and footsteps, but the one thing that pulls me out of my thoughts is a scream.

 

“FUYUHIKO!”

 

 


	9. Chapter 2-Abnormal Days 4

“....young master, I am sorry for not protecting you…..” Pekoyama rambles, and I feel like I’m hallucinating, for there’s no reason for anyone to say that….

 

“So I was right?” Hanamura asks, as everyone else makes their way into the house.

 

_What exactly are you talking about again?_

“Uuppupupupuu…. aren’t gun sales fun! And no, you may not have sex with the victim, but that’s not important! What’s important is that our resident yakuza member is dead! Your investigation begins…. NOW!” Monobear exclaims, tossing another black folder at me.

 

_Monobear File 2._

_Victim’s Name: Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko_

_Time of Death: Around 11:30 AM._

_Cause of Death: Gunshot._

_Location: Beach House._

Komaeda walks up to me and takes the file from my hands. Apart from Tsumiki and Pekoyama, everyone’s left the room….

 

_….and, of course, this is the perfect time to discuss necrophilia._

* * *

 

“So…. the murder happened about an hour ago, and where exactly were you?” Komaeda asks, looking up from the file.

 

“Um…. I was in a cafe near the beach with Souda and Hanamura…. and wouldn’t it be better for us to investigate first and take alibis later?” I ask.

 

“You’re probably right…. sorry for bothering you.” he says, walking towards Tsumiki and Pekoyama. I begin to follow him, but a bloodstained photograph distracts me.

 

_….why is there a photo of Tsumiki, Saionji, and Mioda in school uniforms? Did they know each other beforehand?_

 

_Wait…. that makes no sense…._

There’re more photos nearby, and all of them are of those three, Koizumi, and someone I can’t recognize. I pick them up off the floor, ignoring the fact that there’s blood on my hands…. and there’s also a torn note on the floor as well.

 

_I know who killed your sister._

_That’s all I can read, for the rest of it is either covered in blood or missing…._

_Who is this note for? Was Kuzuryuu lured here…. or did he intend to lure someone, only for his plan to backfire?_

Komaeda is still discussing something with Tsumiki and Pekoyama is staring at the wall. I walk towards her, hoping she can help me.

 

“Ah, Pekoyama, could you help me with something?” I ask. She turns away from the wall, and it looks like she’s been crying….

 

“Wouldn’t Komaeda or Tsumiki be better choices?” she asks.

 

“Um…. they’re kind of busy right now, and you’re fine, right?” I ask.

 

“.....yes, I am perfectly fine. What do you wish for me to do?” she asks. I hand her the pile of bloodstained photos, and she’s calmly flipping through them.

 

“Could I see the one in your hand?” she asks and I hand her the note.

 

“.....why didn’t you tell me…. young master…. I could’ve saved you….” she rambles, staring into space.

 

_What?_

 

“Um, Pekoyama, did you-” I begin, before she cuts me off.

 

“That’s not his handwriting and he has a sister. Thank you. I need to leave now.” she robotically says, walking out the door.

 

_….so someone tried to lure him here….. but who? Why exactly would anyone else know this?_

_Pekoyama…. are you sure that you’re okay?_

* * *

 

 

“Hinata, I need to ask you something.” Komaeda says, pulling me over towards Tsumiki. “Do you think he killed himself?”

 

_Why are you asking me this…. well, he’s lying with the gun to the side of his head, and people do try to kill themselves like that…. but that doesn’t explain why he’s lying facedown, or where these pictures came from….._

“No.” I say.

 

“I thought that too, but Tsumiki’s convinced he killed himself, and I trust her skills as a coroner.” he says.

 

_….I guess I’ll try my hand at that….._

“If that’s the case, then explain this stuff.” I say, handing the photos and the note to him and walking towards Kuzuryuu….

 

_I cannot believe that I am doing this right now._

“......um, I didn’t know Mioda, Koizumi, or Saionji before coming here…. and I’m sorry for not doing my best! I probably missed something really obvious, and I should’ve done better and I’m going to get us all killed….” Tsumiki exclaims, turning Kuzuryuu’s corpse over, unmasking…. something in the middle of his chest.

 

“Mikan, I wouldn’t blame you if that happened.” Komaeda says, putting the photos down. “So….. it’s a lot more likely that he was shot there?”

 

_They’re that close already? Aren’t you being hypocritical?_

“.....yes….” Tsumiki says, blushing a bit.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks, handing me the gun.

 

_(Not) Made in China._

_Monomono Products warns you to not do anything stupid with our firearms. If you die, it’s your fault!_

“So either he or the killer bought this during the gun sale?” I ask, handing the gun to Tsumiki.

 

“Considering what we know…. I think it’s most likely that someone shot him and set up his body to make it look like a suicide…. and I might be completely wrong. On another note, does anyone know who bought guns yesterday?” Komaeda asks.

 

_If you start with who went to the mart…. um, that’s all the girls, Souda, Hanamura…. potentially Tanaka…. um…. I know I didn’t go to the mart, but anyone else could’ve gone there…._

“....there’s a security camera?” Tsumiki asks. “I’m not sure if you can get the footage though….”

 

She and Komaeda walk out the door to the mart. I begin to follow them, but Monobear’s blocking the door. I try to step over him, but he somehow expands in size and begins monologuing about love.

 

_Have I ever told you that you are really creepy? And you are choosing to monologue to someone who…. okay, that sounded wrong._

_Please stop bringing up robots and necrophilia. You are freaking me out._

I finally decide that I should kick him out the door, only for him to cut off his monologue and toss me a photograph.

 

“.....remember that visual novel protagonists always love the purple mysterious girls!” he exclaims, running out the door as I look at the photo.

 

_….that’s strange. It’s of everyone on this island, except for me and Chiaki…. when was this taken? Why aren’t we in it?_

_Because you don’t belong in Hope’s Peak._

_What?! Why did I just think that?_

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock tower on the main island.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 2-Class Trial 1

_14 days until …..something._

_It’s been four days since Chiaki died, yet it felt so much longer._

_Just because I didn’t know Kuzuryuu all that well…. that doesn’t make it any less shocking._

_I’m going to find his killer. No matter what._

The elevator doors open, unmasking a room that looks like a cross between a stage and a little girl’s playroom.

 

“Don’t you love the change in decor?! And now…. may the trial of our Super High-School Level Yakuza begin!” Monobear exclaims.

 

* * *

 

“Before we start the trial, can I ask something?” Komaeda says, looking at Pekoyama. “How exactly do you know Kuzuryuu?”

 

“.....I didn’t know him before coming to this island?” she says, twisting one of her braids. “Can we get back on topic?”

 

_…..that really doesn’t make any sense, considering….._

“Peko, if you didn’t know him that well, then why did you scream his first name when we found his body?” Koizumi asks.

 

“Besides, why did you know he had a sister? How could you recognize his handwriting so well?” I ask.

 

Pekoyama is staring into space again, twisting another of her braids.

 

“It’s because…. I love him.” she responds, talking to no one.

 

* * *

 

“See! I was right!” Hanamura exclaims. “You two did have a secret romance! But why were you hiding it?”

 

_You know, that’s actually a pretty good question. And then there’s the whole young master thing…._

“Because he told me to.” she responds.

 

“Couldn’t you have disobeyed him?” Sonia asks.

 

“.....he…. was incredibly passionate that we not reveal our connection, and….. I suppose I could’ve done so…..” she rambles.

 

_…..she’s still hiding something. But what?_

“Ah…. does this have to do with the whole young master thing?” I ask.

 

“.....the what? What young master thing?” she asks, still staring at his picture.

 

“Why do you call Kuzuryuu that?” I ask.

 

“.....because the rest of them disagree with him about the nature of my humanity…. and I’ve done so since I was born….” she says.

 

“Pekoyama, what exactly are you talking about?” Komaeda asks.

 

“.....is a tool capable of love? Can a tool develop emotions?” she responds, staring at his picture. “Fuyuhiko….. I have failed you…. as your bodyguard and tool…. do I even deserve to call you that?”

 

“I love you….”

 

* * *

 

_What the hell?_

_So, Pekoyama’s his bodyguard and girlfriend…. who doesn’t see herself as a person?_

_That explains a lot, actually…._

“Uupuppupupuuu…. let’s stop with the despairing backstory and get back to the trial! Or else I’ll execute all of you!” Monobear exclaims.

 

“Pekoyama, I’m sorry for bringing that up….” Komaeda says.

 

“....it’s okay…. um, and Hinata mentioned that Kuzuryuu has a sister earlier?” Tsumiki asks, grabbing Komaeda’s hand.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Owari asks.

 

“Someone dropped a note at the crime scene with the words ‘I know who killed your sister’ on it.” I say, grabbing the note and handing it to Koizumi. “I also found these photographs.”

 

“.....I didn’t know Hiyoko, Mikan, or Ibuki before I came here….” Koizumi says, passing the photos and the note to Souda.

 

“With what we know, it’s most likely that whomever killed him lured him to the beach house with the note, and then killed him…. and I might be wrong….” Komaeda says.

 

“Wouldn’t it be more helpful for us to find out who killed him?” Owari asks.

 

“....sorry. Tsumiki, can you tell us what we found on the security camera?” he asks.

 

“Um…. we went through all of the footage since yesterday…. and the only person who bought a gun was Saionji….” she says, staring at the floor.

 

_So…. well, she’s a bully and kind of a horrible person, but murder? I can’t see…._

_You didn’t suspect Chiaki’s killer either. Anyone on this island could kill…._

 

 


	11. Chapter 2-Class Trial 2

“WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!” Monobear yells.

 

“I lifted Tsumiki and she took the camera off the wall?” Komaeda asks.

 

“No-the NPCs shouldn’t be useful! Only the protagonist can do things! Only the protagonist is useful!” Monobear exclaims.

 

_What the…. is he convinced we’re in a video game?_

_People come back to life in video games…. right? I wouldn’t mind that….._

_….stop thinking about her. Please…._

* * *

 

“I didn’t kill anyone!” Saionji exclaims. “You’re just framing me because you’re bullies!”

 

_….pot, meet kettle. Seriously._

“....she is not aware of her own actions, perhaps?” Tanaka rambles.

 

“Ibuki agrees! Hiyoko very definitely should be more aware of herself!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“I was at the beach party the entire time!” she yells.

 

“Koizumi, if that the case, then why did you ask where Saionji was in the cafe?” Souda asks. She doesn’t respond.

 

“Besides, I saw her walking out of a beach house when you and Hanamura were setting up all of that stuff…..” I say, and everyone turns towards me.

 

_….I almost witnessed a murder._

_I saw her walking out the house…. right after she murdered Kuzuryuu._

“So, we set up at 11:30….” Hanamura says.

 

“Okay, fine! I killed him! But he deserved it!” Saionji yells.

 

* * *

 

_What the hell?!_

“HIYOKO!” Koizumi exclaims.

 

“....put the sword down…..” Souda says to Pekoyama, who’s pulling a sword out of her bag.

 

“What gives you a right to play God?!” Nidai yells.

 

“Did any of you idiots play Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery?!” she yells.

 

“Um…. that game makes no sense.” I say.

 

“Wow, you really are stupid! Down up left left start! That’s what they told you!” she yells.

 

_So that’s what DULL START meant…._

“Anyways, F-suke’s sister was killed by E-ko because she was mean to D-ko! F-suke then killed E-ko!” Saionji yells.

 

_….what exactly does this have to do with anything?_

“Sorry if I’m bothering you, but is F-suke Kuzuryuu?” Komaeda asks.

 

“Yup! Now do you understand why I killed him?!” she yells.

 

“....please stop yelling. Anyways, if there’s a D-ko and E-ko, there’s also an A-ko, B-ko and C-ko?” Komaeda asks.

 

“Of course they exist! I’m B-ko, that dirty nurse is A-ko, Mioda is C-ko, Mahiru is D-ko, and some random person named Satou is E-ko! Kuzuryuu killed E-ko, so he deserves to die!” Saionji yells.

 

“Couldn’t you-” Sonia begins, before Monobear cuts her off.

 

“Uupuppupuuu…. we almost ran overtime with this trial! As I was saying, the killer of Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko is-drumroll please-Saionji Hiyoko! Just be glad I got rid of the voting system! We wouldn’t want someone to try to off themselves because the person they spent their whole life protecting got themselves killed!” he says, glaring at Pekoyama.

 

_….she’s spent her whole life protecting him…._

“May the execution of Saionji Hiyoko begin in 3…. 2…. 1….”

 

_Why the hell is she smiling?!_

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Saionji Hiyoko: Dance ‘Till You’re Dead._

_Saionji is dumped onto stage in front of an audience of everyone she’s bullied, and is forced to dance for them. As she dances, the floor of the stage begins to disintegrate, until the entire floor dissolved and she falls into a pit of acid. In addition, every single person in the audience has a gun and they’re all shooting her at the same time._

 

 


	12. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 1

_Okay…. so she was a bully and committed premeditated murder, but there is no one on this planet who deserves to be executed in such a horrible manner._

Next to me, Koizumi is crying and muttering her name. The rest of us are frozen, except for Tsumiki.

 

“I…. I…. didn’t mean to kill you! I’m sorry! I-” she mutters.

 

“Tsumiki, what exactly are you talking about?” Komaeda asks.

 

“I was in the audience…. the front row…. the girl with long hair who was smiling…. and you were there too!” she says, gesturing at Souda. “You were standing next to me!”

 

“Um…. Tsumiki, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Souda says.

 

“We killed her!” she yells.

 

“....Mikan, you are not the same as that person in the audience.” Komaeda says as we get into the elevator and spends the rest of the ride comforting her. I feel like I should do something, but everyone else is still until we reach the surface.

 

I head back to my cabin and collapse into bed, dreaming of murders and executions and death.

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

I get out of bed and head to the restaurant. Everyone’s there except for Pekoyama, and no one’s saying anything.

 

_….watching someone fall into a pit of acid does that to you…._

“Good morning, everyone.” Pekoyama says, making her way through the door and bowing her head.

 

_….that’s odd…._

“Before I begin, I would like to thank all of you. As much as I wish to stay, I cannot do so.” she says.

 

_That’s strange….._

“I am not human. My true purpose…. is solely to protect Fuyuhiko. And as I’ve failed in my role…. there is only one thing I can do now. There is only one fate for a tool that has failed.” she rambles.

 

_….please tell me this is not what I think it is…._

“Ah, Pekoyama…. what exactly are you going to do?” Sonia asks. She’s not responding, and is pulling a knife out of her bag….

 

_If this is what I think it is, someone’s got to stop her! Then again, it could just be grief…._

“Young master…. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” she says, running it through her chest, falling backwards onto the ground, blood splattering everywhere…..

 

* * *

 

“Someone get her to a hospital!” Sonia commands, rushing towards Pekoyama with Tsumiki and Komaeda.

 

“Uupuppuuuu…. here’s the Monobear ambulance! I’ve got perfect timing!” Monobear exclaims, somehow driving an ambulance through the wall of the restaurant and lifting Pekoyama into it before leaving.

 

“You’re just going to kidnap her and dump her corpse in the middle of nowhere!” Nidai exclaims, running after the ambulance.

 

“Ibuki thinks we all should go ambulance chasing with Nekomaru!” Mioda exclaims, running after him with Koizumi and Sonia. Souda and Tsumiki join them, and the rest of us follow, chasing it across bridges and islands, before it stops in front of a white building.

 

“See! The Monobear ambulance is trustworthy!” Monobear exclaims, running into the hospital with Pekoyama’s body, and all of us continue chasing him through the hospital until he finally places her onto a bed.

 

_….nothing brings people together like death…. okay, that sounded really wrong._

“Um…. I can take care of her, but you’re going to have to leave me alone for a bit…. sorry!” Tsumiki says, searching the room for medical supplies.

 

I walk out the door into a sea of endless doors, wondering if I should leave or stay.

 

* * *

 

I wander around the hospital for a bit, but everyone seems to have left and it’s too still in here. I try to check on Pekoyama, but the door to her room is locked.

 

_It feels like…. the sort of place where you meet dead people…._

_I want to talk to her again…. and just go back in time for a bit…. even if it’s just her ghost._

“Hinata! Want to spar with me?!” Owari exclaims the second I step out the door. “I would do it with Nidai, but he’s in the hospital right now….”

 

_I am trying to figure out why she isn’t reacting to what happened to what happened this morning._

“Um…. can we do something else?” I ask.

 

“Hmpf….. might as well.” she says, dragging me towards a theater.

 

_The…. Titty Typhoon._

_Who names their theater that?_

“The beach is nearby-let’s swim!” she exclaims, about to pull her shirt off.

 

_Um…. shouldn’t you…._

 

“Huh? Isn’t this normal?” she asks.

 

“Uh…. I’m not sure exactly what you’re referring to, but no, it’s not.” I say, staring at the Titty Typhoon.

 

“Owari? What are you doing?!” Nidai asks, walking towards us.

 

“I’m…. preparing! I tried to spar with Hinata, but he wasn’t interested….” Owari says, putting her shirt back on.

 

“Well then…. you must get stronger!” he exclaims, turning towards me. “Firstly, can we get away from the hospital? I hate them….”

 

_….that’s odd…._

The two of us make our way onto another island, and he spends the rest of the day making me perform endless sets of muscular exercises.

 

_Ow…._

_Speaking of that, why isn’t he in here for his athletic ability?_

“Remember! Eat well, sleep well, shit well, and have a strong heart!” he yells.

 

_That’s incredibly motivational._

“Without your heart at full strength, you won’t be able to do anything!”

 

“What is it with your heart obsession?” I ask.

 

“Experience! Now, do you feel more fit?” he asks.

 

_….that’s weird…. and no, I feel like I’m about to die…._

I stumble back to my cabin and collapse into bed.

 

 


	13. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 2

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

I make my way to breakfast…. and am greeted by Monobear pointing a gun to my head.

 

_…..please don’t kill me…. why do you want to kill me?!_

 

“Uupuppupuuuu…. did I scare you? Too bad you weren’t my intended target!” he exclaims, shooting a vase in the middle of the table, glass flying everywhere. Tanaka and Koizumi have collapsed over the table….

 

_They’re fine, right?!_

Komaeda’s sitting next to me, and he seems fine…. but I feel like there’s something off about him.

 

“Ah…. are you alright?” I ask, hoping…..

 

“Hinata…. could you please kill me?” he asks, smiling creepily at me.

 

_What the hell?!_

“Why on earth would you want me to kill you?!” I exclaim, as Hanamura starts yelling in gibberish, Owari is crying, and Souda is panicking…..

 

“Isn’t that the only possible fate for someone as worthless am me? Besides, it’s all for the sake of _hope_ ….” he rambles, still creepily staring at me.

 

“Komaeda, what the fuck does hope have to do with any of this!” I exclaim.

 

“.....aren’t you happy that you can kill me?” he asks.

 

_…..so whatever was in that vase caused him to become suicidal and obsessed with hope?_

“Ah….. Komaeda!” Tsumiki exclaims, touching his forehead. “You need to go to a hospital!”

 

“I don’t deserve to…. besides, for the sake of hope, isn’t it better that I die so the earth will be cleansed of trash?” he rambles.

 

“You’re not trash! You deserve to be alive….. and I’ve forgotten about Pekoyama, I’m such an idiot….” Tsumiki exclaims, trying to lift up Komaeda. I try to help her by grabbing his legs, and somehow, the two of us have lifted him and are carrying him towards the hospital while he’s still rambling about hope and how he wants to die….

 

* * *

 

“Uupuppuuu…. so you three weren’t participating in illicit activities?” Monobear exclaims, barging into Komaeda’s hospital room.

 

_…..I’m pretty sure you’re a nymphomaniac. Get help now._

 

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have focused all of my attention on him, especially when Pekoyama’s still recovering and Tanaka and Koizumi and who knows how many other people are in here acting oddly…..” Tsumiki rambles, and I feel like I should say something, but Komaeda’s still yelling about his death…..

 

“Well, you now have six patients. Besides the four you know about, Owari and Hanamura have also been infected with Despair Fever…. and it’s highly contagious! You could have it and not realize it…. upuppupuuuuuu…..” Monobear says, walking out the door.

 

_Despair Fever?_

_So it makes you go crazy with despair…. or something like that….. I wonder…._

_What it’d do to me? How about the fact that I’m surrounded by thousands of people yet feel completely alone?_

_….I can only succeed if I kill myself and become someone else…._

_“Hajime, it’s alright. I’m still here for you.”_

_Chiaki? What’s happening to me?! What did I forget?!_

_“.....it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about that….”_

“Hinata?! Are you alright?!” Tsumiki exclaims as I open my eyes. “Please tell me you don’t have it as well…. I’m sorry!”

 

_How did I get onto the floor?_

She forces me into a nearby bed, and I spend the rest of the day trying to sleep.

 

_“.....I’ll always be with you…. you don’t have to worry anymore….”_

_Chiaki…. I don’t care that it’s only a dream…. at least it’s a happy one._

* * *

 

“GOOD MORNING!” Mioda yells, walking into my hospital room and waking me up.

 

“....you don’t have to yell….” I say.

 

“Is Hajime better? Ibuki wants to tell you that she and Nekomaru are staying in that hotel over there!” she exclaims, gesturing at a nearby building.

 

“I’m fine.” I say, getting out of bed.

 

“Ibuki’s so glad that you can join us! She wanted Sonia and Kazuichi to stay, but they’re helping Mikan…. Ibuki wants another person to talk to!”

 

_….well, the collective enthusiasm of that motel is already pretty high…._

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the hallway.

 

“.....Mioda! I need to examine you!” Tsumiki exclaims, walking out of a room. “You could’ve gotten the fever from contact with Hinata!”

 

“Ibuki didn’t do anything with him! She just walked into his room and talked to him!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Just…. let me examine you. Please….” she says, dragging Mioda into a nearby room.

 

_I guess I’ll try to help someone?_

I yank open the nearest door, only to find Sonia and Souda discussing serial killers.

 

_Yes, I really would like to know if Genocider Syo is an insane and potentially homosexual guy in his 30s or a teenage girl with DID._

 

_Please tell me why the hell anyone cares about this._

“Um…. that’s very…. Hinata!” Souda exclaims as I’m about to walk away from them. “How about you throw out your opinion on Genocider Syo!”

 

“I am trying to figure out why either of you would care about them.” I say.

 

“Don’t you find the psychology behind him interesting? I’m quite interested in the motivations behind serial killers.” Sonia says.

 

_They get bored with the world around them and resort to murder._

“You said Syo was female two seconds ago!” Souda exclaims.

 

“That was Monobear, and why should I trust him? Tanaka, what do you think?” she asks.

 

“Um…. he’s probably still unconscious, and Hinata, do you want to visit someone else?” Souda asks, dragging me out the door.

 

_So you’ve gotten better at getting her to notice you…. which admittedly, doesn’t really mean anything._

“I mean, she’s really nice and I love her, but serial killers? Seriously? Why would I care about the exact type of scissors Genocider Syo uses to crucify people?” he says, yanking another door open.

 

_….um…. what’s happening?_

“This isn’t what it looks like! I’m sorry for looking like a dirty girl!” Tsumiki yells, running towards the door and closing it. It sounds like Komaeda’s still yelling about hope….

 

“Erm…. let’s try another one….” Souda says, yanking the next door open. Pekoyama’s still lying on the bed….

 

_…..I’ll assume Tsumiki sorted out her wounds earlier…. unfortunately, I have the medical knowledge of a kumquat._

“Okay…. so if you let it heal on its own…. Hinata, have you seen a screwdriver anywhere?” Souda rambles.

 

_Please tell me what the screwdriver has to do with anything._

Souda spends the rest of the day searching Pekoyama’s room for a screwdriver and rambling about his father. I attempt to do something, but the only thing I can think of is to converse with Pekoyama before Monobear throws me out of the hospital.

 

“You’ve gotten better? How disappointing…. and anyways, we’re out of beds! Unless you want to share one with your friend….” he says.

 

_Is there anyone on this island who can get a teddy bear help for nymphomania and sociopathy?_

 

 


	14. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 3

“Hey…. can you hear me?” someone asks, waking me up.

 

“Yes! Ibuki can hear Kazuichi!” Mioda exclaims. “But the only other people staying at the motel are Hajime and Nekomaru!”

 

“.....um, Sonia, where did you put the camera?” Souda asks.

 

_What exactly does this have to do with anything?_

“The camera is on the ground floor of the motel.” Sonia says.

 

“How did you get in without anyone noticing?” Nidai asks as the three of us make our way downstairs. There’s a camera sitting on the table….

 

_…..how on earth did she get in here without Mioda hearing her?!_

“Um…. that doesn’t matter! Anyways, we can now communicate, so if you guys want to help us….” Tsumiki says, her voice trailing off.

 

“Hajime, Nekomaru, and I will be here soon!” Mioda exclaims, pulling me out the door.

 

_Have I ever told you how much I hate being manhandled?_

* * *

 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Tsumiki exclaims as Mioda and I walk into the hospital. “Koizumi’s conscious now, but she’s acting oddly….. and no one else is improving besides Pekoyama, I’m such a-”

 

Her voice abruptly stops, and she collapses onto the floor.

 

_What just happened?! She’s…. please tell me the only person in here who knows anything about medicine isn’t…._

_….madly in love with a psychopath who’s only manipulating her? Just like the rest of them…._

_Wait, what?! How do I know this?! What am I thinking about?!_

“We’ve got to get her to a room!” someone yells, but I can’t tell who, for everything’s blurring around me…..

_…..why does it matter? They’re all the same….._

_I’m standing in a room with over 2000 corpses and all I can think about is is how I’ve transcended humanity, how I’m finally-_

_What the fuck?! What’s happening to me?! I’m not a serial killer!_

_“.....just Hajimake your own path through life?” Chiaki says, grabbing my hand._

“Hinata, are you alright?” Sonia asks me.

 

“.....yes, I’m fine.” I say, grabbing the wall as the world stops blurring around me…..

 

“Just in case, I’m going to monitor you for the rest of today.” she says, walking towards me.

 

“As long as you don’t try to psychoanalyze serial killers, I’m fine.” I say, opening the door to someone’s room.

 

“Why?” she asks, walking into the room and sitting next to the bed.

 

_Because I might be one…. what else did I forget besides my talent?_

* * *

 

“Tanaka! You’re awake!” Sonia exclaims, running towards me. She’s about to grab my hand when I get hit in the face by a hamster.

 

_Ow…. and on another note, why on earth would he throw it?!_

“You don’t throw hamsters at people! Shouldn’t you know that!” Sonia exclaims, as he throws another one of them at us.

 

“I hate them, maybe? I wish they’d die? Don’t you agree it’d be better if everything and everyone just died?” he asks.

 

_….this is really disturbing….._

“You’re suffering from an illness! You don’t actually think that!” Sonia exclaims, rushing towards him.

 

“I wish to kill everyone. Starting with you.” he emotionlessly says.

 

_….there’s a difference between a comedic evil overlord and a crazy one?!_

“Hinata! I’ll sort him out on my own-go somewhere else!” Sonia commands, leading me out the door.

 

_….on the one hand, I hate being manhandled, but on the other hand, he’s freaking me out…._

* * *

 

I’d checked on everyone else staying here, but they didn’t seem to be improving and I didn’t want to accidentally trigger something like what had just happened with Tanaka…...

_….or maybe you’re carrying despair fever and are immune to it?_

_No…. I can’t be…._

_I’m standing in a room with who knows how many corpses and the words “game over” echoing through my ears, and I’m-_

_Don’t say happy. Please don’t say happy._

_No, I can’t feel…. I feel empty._

_I am empty._

_I was nothing._

_“No, you’re not. You’re everything, and isn’t just one person saying that enough?”_

 

 


	15. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 4

“Hinata…. what are you doing here?” someone asks as I open my eyes.

 

_….how is this possible?!_

“Shouldn’t I ask you the same thing?” I ask as Pekoyama helps me to my feet.

 

“....isn’t this normal?” she asks.

 

_Yes, because most people are perfectly fine three days after stabbing themselves in the stomach and losing that much blood._

“....have you seen Tsumiki anywhere?” she asks.

 

“Um…. she’s currently not available right now, as almost everyone has despair fever and is in the hospital….” I say.

 

_Potentially including her…. and me? I don’t know…._

“So that’s why I found you outside my door.….” she says.

 

“Shouldn’t you spend more time recovering?!” I exclaim.

 

“.....it doesn’t matter…. my reason for living is dead…. I should’ve been stronger….” she rambles.

 

_….please don’t do anything again…. please don’t try and kill yourself again…._

“Ah, Pekoyama, you aren’t solely defined by Kuzuryuu….” I begin, but she’s staring at a spot on the wall and staring at it….

 

“I am nothing….”

 

_No, you’re not! No one is!_

“Pekoyama?!” Tsumiki exclaims, running down the hallway. “I need to examine you!”

 

_She’s feeling better already?! How is that possible…._

“....I’ve been such an irresponsible nurse, and Souda and Sonia and Mioda and Nidai and Hinata could all be suffering from despair fever right now, and I won’t notice until they all die because of me and Hanamura won’t even let me into his room….”

 

_I’m standing right here. Just so you know._

* * *

 

“Hey…. why aren’t you in the hospital?” Nidai asks, walking towards me. “Sonia told me you collapsed in the hallway yesterday…. and she was going to move you, but she ended up collapsing as well….”

 

_Is this how he’s going to kill us all? By infecting us with despair…._

“Pekoyama found me lying in front of her door and I left a few minutes ago because it was really hot in there….” I say as Souda and Ibuki make their way towards me.

 

“Huh? Ibuki was freezing in there!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Well, I was also really hot in there, plus Sonia’s room was locked and everyone else is either overly weepy or creepy….” Souda says, grabbing my hand.

 

_Please don’t cut off all circulation…._

“Ibuki thinks Kazuichi should find someone else! You’re already getting along with Hajime!” Mioda exclaims.

 

_….what exactly are you implying?_

“Um, Mioda, I’m not-” Souda begins, but she cuts him off.

 

“Okay! Ibuki thinks you should climb in through Sonia’s window with Hajime!” she exclaims.

 

_….that is really creepy, and how the heck are we supposed to get up there?_

I’m about to stop Souda, but he’s already running towards the hospital and I feel strangely dizzy….

 

“Are you alright?” someone asks, but I can’t tell who….

 

_“Don’t worry…. I’ll help you. You don’t have to worry anymore….”_

* * *

 

_I’m lying on a hospital bed and surrounded by surgeons, and all I can think about is how I’ll no longer be nothing anymore, I’ll finally belong at Hope’s Peak…._

_Wait, what?! I had a talent, right?! I’m sure I had one and forgot it!_

_“Does it really matter? With or without it, you’re still Hajime….”_

_Chiaki…. but the fever’s just giving me false memories, right?!_

_There’s a man with long black hair opening his eyes….. but who is that?!_

_Who am-_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

Someone’s pounding on the door, awakening me from my dream.

 

_Why am I lying on the floor in front of a camera?_

“LET US IN!” someone exclaims, and I rush towards the motel door. I’m greeted by Souda and Sonia….

 

“Why are you two here?” I ask.

 

“Tanaka and Owari have disappeared from the hospital!” Sonia exclaims, pulling me out the door.

 

_…..and they still have despair fever….. and your hand’s freezing, please let go of me…._

“Since the motel was locked, isn’t it really unlikely that they’re in there?” Souda asks.

 

“They could’ve locked the door behind them!” Sonia exclaims.

 

“....we’ll check it later. Is there any other place that’s walking distance from the hospital?” Souda asks as the three of us exit the motel.

 

“Um…. there’s a theater that’s somewhat near it?” I ask.

 

_….that’s the only other place I know about on this island…._

“The Titty Typhoon?” Souda asks. “Do you know how to get there?”

 

“It’s near the beach….” I say.

 

“Okay then, let’s embark! The sooner we leave, the more likely they’ll be okay!” Sonia exclaims, and the three of us set off, hoping that they’ll be alright….


	16. Chapter 3-Abnormal Days 5

_The Titty Typhoon._

_Why are all of the windows covered?_

“Hinata?!” Souda exclaims, running towards me. “We’re going to break the door down, can you help us!”

 

“Okay….” I say as he drags me towards the door.

 

“Three…. two…. one…. KICK!” he exclaims, and the three of us break the door down…. unmasking a room that’s almost completely dark…..

 

“Why isn’t the lightswitch working?” Sonia asks.

 

“Maybe it’s a generator failure or something? I’m not sure….” Souda responds.

 

“Could you please fix it?” she asks.

 

“Okay…. just let me find it….” he says, walking further into the dark room.

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

_What the…. and it’s a double murder, please tell me that it isn’t….._

“Does anyone know why it’s so dark in here?” someone asks.

 

“Who are you?!” I exclaim as the lights come on, revealing Nidai standing right next to me, staring at something onstage in shock. I turn towards it…... and Tanaka and Owari are hanging from the rafters above the stage by scissors jammed through their shoulders and the words “Bloodstain Fever” are written on the backdrop behind them…..

 

_Oh my god….. one of us did this?!_

“I’ve fixed the-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Souda exclaims.

 

“Uuppupupupu….. this again? Seriously?!” Monobear exclaims, tossing a black folder at me.

 

_Monobear File 3._

_Victims’ Names: Tanaka Gundam and Owari Akane_

_Time of Death: Around 1:00 AM_

_Cause of Death: Crucification by scissors._

_Location: Titty Typhoon_

* * *

 

“I’m sorry! I knew I should’ve paid more attention and noticed that they’d gone missing and I can’t even investigate, for they’re too high up for me to reach and-” Tsumiki rambles, grabbing the folder from my hands.

 

_…..there’s a ladder on the stage, you know…._

“It’s not your fault that half of us ended up in the hospital at the same time!” Komaeda exclaims.

 

_So he’s better now….._

“.....Hinata, what exactly did I do?” he asks as Tsumiki hands the file to him.

 

“Um….. I don’t remember if you did anything, but you were talking a lot about your death and hope….” I answer.

_Does the fever cause amnesia?_

_Only in severe cases….._

“So you found the bodies?” he asks me, looking up from the folder.

 

“Yes….. Souda and Sonia came with me, but all of the lights were off due to a generator failure.” I say.

 

“Did the announcements go off immediately?” Komaeda asks.

 

“No…. and why are you staring at me?” I ask.

 

“I’m probably wrong, but you three are the only people who could’ve killed them…..” he says, turning away from me.

 

* * *

 

_Komaeda…. why do you suspect me?! I was lying on the floor of the motel at one AM!_

The file’s lying on the floor. I pick it up and begin to reread it for some reason…..

 

_Cause of Death: Crucification by scissors._

_Wait…. this sounds familiar…._

_“Why would I care about the exact type of scissors Genocider Syo uses to crucify people?”_

_So this has to do with the same serial killer Souda and Sonia were discussing a few days ago…. and they’re also the only other people who could’ve killed Tanaka and Owari…._

_Is one of them Genocider Syo? No, for why would Hope’s Peak accept a serial killer? Besides, they said that Syo’s either a psychopathically homosexual guy in his 30s or-_

_….a teenage girl with DID._

_….none of us fit the first profile, but the second one…._

_Either way…. I have to find out more about this killer. It’s probably a copycat crime…. but there’s still a chance that the real one’s on this island with us….._

Tsumiki and Komaeda have climbed down the ladder on the stage and are walking towards me.

 

“Tsumiki, do you remember which rooms Sonia and Souda were in?” I ask.

 

“.....they were in Tanaka’s…. and they also had rooms of their own….” she responds, and begins to apologise for leaving me in the hallway outside of Pekoyama’s room and for being such a horrible person…..

 

I should tell her that I don’t blame her, but I’m really bad at dealing with people who overapologise and I have to find out more about this killer….

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, I’ve forgotten exactly which room everyone was in, and end up searching just about every single one in the hospital….. and all I find are a box of scissors, a wrench, and something that looks like a list.

_-all victims are killed in same way._

_-in addition, the words ‘BLOODSTAIN FEVER’ are written behind them_

_-all victims are male._

_-IS a teenage girl with DID._

_-Love….._

_-claims to be motivated by love….._

_-IS probably motivated by love…._

_Firstly…. this is a copycat crime, and secondly….. this list disturbs me._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock tower on the main island.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 3-Class Trial 1

_There are eight days until something will happen….. but what?_

_Focus on figuring out who killed Tanaka and Owari. Either Souda or Sonia decided to go imitate a serial killer and kill them…. but why?_

The elevator doors open, and we all take our seats.

 

“Uupuppuuu….. time for a double trial! May the trial of both our Super High-School Level Animal Breeder and our Super High-School Level Gymnast begin!”

 

* * *

 

“Can I clarify something?” Komaeda asks. “When do body discovery announcements go off?”

 

“What does this have to do with anything?!” Koizumi exclaims.

 

“.....sorry, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about. They go off when three or more people who aren’t the killer find a body?” he asks, staring at Monobear.

 

“Yes. Please tell me what this has to do with anything.” Monobear responds.

 

“So Hinata told me that he, Souda, and Sonia were in the theater with both Tanaka and Owari…. however, the announcement didn’t go off when they got there. Nidai then told me that he’d heard that two people’d disappeared and followed them, and it was only when he showed up that the announcement went off…..” Komaeda answers.

 

“And how exactly is that related to the deaths of Tanaka and Owari?” Hanamura asks.

 

“Because the only people who could’ve killed them are Hinata, Souda, and Sonia.” Komaeda answers.

 

_So that’s why he suspected me….._

* * *

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but are you suggesting that one of us is Genocider Syo?” Sonia asks.

 

“Who is that?” Komaeda responds.

 

“You don’t know about your own nation’s serial killers? He’s quite infamous for crucifying all of his victims with scissors and writing the words-”

 

“STOP!!!! PLEASE!” Komaeda screams.

 

_…..and he was kidnapped by one…. no wonder….._

 

“Um….. can we talk about something else?” Tsumiki asks.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know he’d react that way…..” Sonia says.

 

* * *

 

“Anyways, I’ve been lying on the floor of the motel since yesterday afternoon, so I couldn’t have killed them.” I say.

 

“Couldn’t you have forgotten your actions while under the fever?” Sonia asks, folding her hands in front of her.

 

“Hold on-doesn’t the fever render people unable to leave bed?” Nidai asks.

 

“Um…. most of the original cases did, but the second wave of cases seemed to be less intense…. Hinata and Sonia did contract it though…..” Tsumiki rambles.

 

“Nekomaru, didn’t we put Hajime on the floor of the motel since Ibuki couldn’t walk backwards up the stairs?” Mioda asks.

 

“Also….. Souda and Sonia were discussing Genocider Syo a few days ago, whereas everything I know about them comes from this sheet of paper I found today.” I say, handing it to Koizumi, and she begins to read it aloud.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry if I’m wrong, but you said that all of her victims were male?” Komaeda asks.

 

“Yes..... so going off this list, isn’t it most likely Sonia?” Koizumi responds.

 

“Actually, what I intended to imply was that whomever killed Tanaka and Owari is a copycat killer, but that could work as well….” he answers.

 

_Wait…. no, that doesn’t make any sense._

“How could I be Genocider Syo if my first time in Japan was my entry to Hope’s Peak?” Sonia asks.

 

“....I’m sorry, I forgot about that. Anyways, either you or Souda ended up imitating Genocider Syo to kill Tanaka and Owari…. or you could’ve only intended to kill Tanaka, yet Owari ended up being in your way? I’m not sure….” he rambles.

 

_….that is really disturbing….._

 

 


	18. Chapter 3-Class Trial 2

“I didn’t have the fever….” Souda says, staring at the wall.

 

“I thought you were the sort of person who’d throw yourself under the bus for Sonia?” Hanamura asks.

 

“Ibuki agrees with Teruteru! But maybe Kazuichi’s come to his senses after breaking into her room!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“You…. when did you break into my room?!” Sonia exclaims.

 

“Um…. I did not do it yesterday, and Mioda did not suggest that I was gay!” he exclaims.

 

_….please don’t remind me of that…. hey…. wait a minute…._

“Souda…. are you sure you didn’t have a mild form of the fever yesterday?” I ask.

 

* * *

 

“Wouldn’t Tsumiki have noticed if he did?” Komaeda asks.

 

“Um…. she was kind of distracted yesterday, and seemed to be really focused on Pekoyama….” I say.

 

“....anyways, what does this have to do with me having the fever?” Souda asks.

 

“Because I had one of the milder forms of it, and everything felt warm…. except for your hand.” I say.

 

_It’s probably unimportant, but it would make sense if he did….._

“Ibuki agrees! The air conditioning was on in the hospital, and it felt like the north pole!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“What does that have to do with Souda having despair fever?” Koizumi asks.

 

“Because Ibuki doesn’t know why Nekomaru didn’t really visit anyone, and Hajime and Kazuichi said it was really warm, and since Hajime had despair fever, Kazuichi must’ve had it as well!” Mioda exclaims.

 

_….well, that works too…._

 

“Okay, maybe I had it, but I didn’t break through Sonia’s window, stare at her in bed, or find a box of scissors in her room!” Souda exclaims.

 

_What?!_

* * *

 

“Ah…. sorry if I’m bothering you, but do you remember any of this?” Komaeda asks, turning towards Sonia.

 

“I…. do not. The earliest thing I can recall is Souda telling me that Tanaka and Owari had vanished…..” she says, staring into space.

 

_…..that’s strange….._

“....anyways, what did the scissors look like?” Komaeda asks.

 

“They were silver?” Souda responds. “They looked kind of like the ones that killed Tanaka and Owari….”

 

_….so both of them had access to the box of murder weapons…. but….._

* * *

 

“Um…. if we’re running off their testimony, wouldn’t Souda be a more likely killer?” Tsumiki asks.

 

_I was going to say that…. but if that’s the case, then why did he fix the generator and why did he scream?_

“I would agree with you, but there’s also a chance that I did it under despair fever and don’t remember anything….” Sonia rambles.

 

“Well, we’ll find out if that’s true or not in a few minutes. Tsumiki, you were with Pekoyama all of yesterday. Koizumi, Hanamura, and I were still most likely confined to our rooms along with Tanaka and Owari, and Hinata was lying on the floor of the motel….. so, Nidai and Mioda, did either of you visit Sonia’s room? Sorry….” Komaeda says.

 

“I hate hospitals….” Nidai says.

 

“Ibuki…. no, wait. Ibuki only heard the window break!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Um…. sorry about that….” Komaeda rambles.

 

“Anyways, if Souda’s the killer, why did he fix the generator?” I ask.

 

 


	19. Chapter 3-Class Trial 3

“Wouldn’t he have fixed it either way, in order to deflect attention off himself?!” Koizumi exclaims.

 

_….okay, that works too…._

“I didn’t kill anyone! I just guess that the generator failed, and I found it and fixed it!” Souda exclaims.

 

“How did you find it if the theater was completely dark?” Sonia asks.

 

“Um…. I found it when the announcement came on!” he exclaims.

_….and the lights came on right after?! How is that possible….._

“If the generator was broken and you found it when I came, then it only took you a couple of minutes to fix it in the dark?!” Nidai exclaims.

 

_Well, he is the SHSL Mechanic…. but I’m pretty sure there’s no way that he could fix it that quickly, unless…._

“Ah…. anyways, there are two possible answers to why he did it, and both of them implicate him….” Komaeda rambles.

 

“Or maybe he fixed it that quickly because of his talent?” Hanamura asks.

 

“Yes, that’s what I did! The Titty Typhoon’s generator was fixed that quickly because of me!” Souda exclaims.

 

“....um…. have you read the file?” Tsumiki asks. “I’m sorry if this is random….”

 

“No! Why would I read the details of their deaths! I was already disturbed enough-” Souda begins, but Komaeda cuts him off.

 

“Or maybe you didn’t read it because you knew exactly how you killed them? Tsumiki, did he ever leave the hospital?” Komaeda asks.

 

_….how does this implicate him?_

_Wait…. if he’d never left the hospital, how does he know what the theater’s called?_

* * *

 

“Um…. I don’t think he did?” Tsumiki responds. “He was always with Sonia…. I think? I’m sorry if I’m wrong…..”

 

_….well, there was that one time in Tanaka’s hospital room, but I was also floating in and out of despair fever….._

“It’s okay…. anyways, based on what we’ve come up with, it’s incredibly likely that Souda killed Tanaka and Owari…..” Komaeda says, grabbing her hand.

 

“I agree with you, but shouldn’t we check the handwriting on that note?” Nidai asks.

 

_….oh, right. The one either of them wrote about Genocider Syo…._

“Yes, you’re right….. sorry about that. Koizumi, could you repeat what you said?” Komaeda asks.

 

“Um…. all I really said was stuff we already know, but do you want me to read the rest of it?” she asks.

 

“No, you don’t have to….. can I see it?” he asks.

 

_I’m not sure what that has to do with anything, but I guess I’ll just wait and see…._

“I’m trying to figure out why you’d care so much about the word love…..” she rambles.

 

“Because the killer killed Tanaka and Owari in the same way with the same motive! They did it out of twisted love!” Souda exclaims.

 

* * *

 

“I never knew that! Where did you find it out!” Sonia exclaims.

 

_….well, this proves that he definitely wrote that note…. and most likely killed them._

“I…. what did I just say?” Souda asks.

 

“You just revealed that you wrote that note I found on Genocider Syo.” I respond. “If Sonia doesn’t know why they kill people, that means she couldn’t have written it.”

 

“Don’t a lot of serial killers kill out of love?” he asks.

 

_What does this have to do with anything?!_

“Ibuki wants to know how Kazuichi knows this!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“Well, love does drive people to a lot of crazy extremes….” Hanamura rambles.

 

Pekoyama’s about to say something, but I cut her off.

 

“That’s not important. What I am interested in knowing is why you’d take notes on Genocider Syo.” I say.

 

“This doesn’t matter!” he exclaims.

 

“Didn’t you ask me why anyone would care about the exact type of scissors Syo uses to kill people? Isn’t it strange that you’d change so quickly?” I ask.

 

“That has nothing to do with me! I didn’t kill anyone!” he exclaims.

 

“How did you know what the theater was called if you’d never left the hospital?! How were you able to fix the generator so quickly?! Why did you start fixing the generator when the announcements came on?! Why was your hand warm?! Why-” I exclaim, before Komaeda cuts me off.

 

“Thank you, Hinata. Anyways, due to what you’ve laid out, it’s most likely that Souda killed Tanaka and Owari…. but why?”

 

“Um….. from what we know, isn’t he most likely suffering from despair fever and that’s why he killed them?” Tsumiki asks.

 

“.....wouldn’t you have done the same? If you were in my position?” Souda asks.

 

_What?! Did he….._

Tsumiki’s trying to say something, but Souda’s talking over her….

 

“I didn’t do it for despair…. I did it for love…..”

 

* * *

 

“You killed Tanaka and Akane for Sonia?!” Koizumi exclaims.

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO FUCKING MURDER PEOPLE TO GET ME TO NOTICE YOU!” Sonia explodes, lunging towards him.

 

“.....no, it’s not you. Compared to the person I _truly_ love, you are nothing. Absolutely nothing.” he calmly says.

 

_What the fuck?! What did the fever do to him?!_

“Ah…. who exactly is this person you love?” Hanamura asks.

 

_Why exactly does this matter?!_

“You don’t remember? The person I love, who created the beautiful world we live in?” he rambles.

 

_What the…. please tell me he isn’t-_

“.....the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, world that the Future Foundation destroyed? Right, Monobear?” he asks.

 

“Uuppupupuu…. correct. Anyways, the killer of Tanaka Gundam and Owari Akane is-drumroll please-Souda Kazuichi! And now! Time for the punishment!”

 

“I wouldn’t design my own execution…. but it doesn’t matter! As long as I’ll see her again….”

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Souda Kazuichi: First Prank Kiss~Redux Edition!_

_Souda is standing on a train platform. Sonia stands to the platform across from him. He runs across, almost getting hit by a train, only for Sonia to turn into Junko Enoshima, grab him, and proceed to strangle him while kissing him at the same time._

 

 


	20. Chapter 4-Abnormal Days 1

_“You don’t remember? This beautiful, beautiful, world that we live in?”_

_….yes. Of course I want to remember what she did to me._

_I’m standing over a ruined city with a pair of talking heads and all I can think about is how she twisted my brain and played with it like putty._

_She turned me into a serial killer._

_I don’t have a mind anymore. I am not real._

 

_Hinata Hajime doesn’t exist. Hinata Hajime never existed. Hinata Hajime is worthless. Hinata Hajime killed Chiaki Nanami. Hinata Hajime-_

“STOP IT!” I exclaim, but everyone’s left the trial room …. leaving me alone with Monobear.

 

“Uuppupuuu…. so you were affected by her? You remember who you are now?” he asks, jumping onto my chair.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” I exclaim, trying to shove him off of me.

 

“Kamukura Izuru? Ever heard of him?” he asks as the elevator doors open and we get in.

 

“I have no idea who that is.” I respond.

 

_….are you sure?_

 

_I’m opening my eyes to a man with black hair…._

 

_“Hajime…. you can overcome this. Don’t worry.”_

 

_….you don’t have to worry about me…._

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppuuu…. good morning! I’ve gotten rid of your despair fever, but that doesn’t mean I can’t replicate it! Come to the fourth island or I’ll kill you!”

 

Reluctantly, I get out of bed, change out of my pajamas, and walk out the door to the island. I’m the last person there, and everyone’s silent except for Koizumi and Tsumiki, who are discussing sleeping pills…..

 

_….you know, I wouldn’t mind taking a few as well._

_Last night, I had a happy dream, where all of us…. even those of us who’d died…. were on this island for a normal field trip._

_Monobear never showed up, and we all lived happily ever after…. except I didn’t want to wake up._

_Because she’d disappear._

_“As long as we have our memories, isn’t that enough?”_

 

_Chiaki…. you’re right. It should be…. but I don’t have them._

_I’m Hinata Hajime, first-year student at Hope’s Peak. Or at least I think I am._

_Right?_

* * *

 

“Anyways, Hinata, do you think we should go on the train or the rollercoaster?” Komaeda asks, snapping me out of my thoughts

 

“Um…. the rollercoaster?” I respond.

 

_Why are you asking me this?_

“....okay, so we’re riding that?” Nidai asks.

 

“Ibuki thinks we should go now!” Mioda exclaims, dragging Nidai and Sonia with her. Everyone else is completely silent as they follow her to the coaster

 

“Ah…. so you three are sitting in front, and I’m going to be with Mikan and Hinata if no one minds….” Komaeda rambles, getting into the car. Tsumiki and I silently follow him and sit down.

 

_….well, at least it won’t be quiet?_

* * *

 

“AHHHHH!!!!!!!” I scream as the coaster goes down the hill. Tsumiki is grabbing onto the side of the car, Komaeda doesn’t seem to be reacting, and it sounds like Hanamura and Mioda are screaming as well…..

 

Finally, after three loops and at least fifteen hills, the car comes to a stop. I stumble out of it, and almost fall on top of Koizumi.

 

“Shouldn’t you be more conscious of others? Or is it just perversion again….” she rambles as I try to apologise.

 

_I have no control over how I react to rollercoasters. Sorry._

“Ibuki thinks we should do that again!” Mioda exclaims.

 

_No. I’ll only go on that thing when I’m dead._

“Ah…. wouldn’t it be better if we just took the train?” Hanamura asks.

 

“Are we holding another vote? In that case, I agree with you….” Sonia says. It takes about twenty seconds for everyone else to agree with Hanamura, and we all step onto the train.

 

“Why am I driving this? Does anyone else know how to operate it?” Koizumi asks.

 

“Try pressing random buttons.” Komaeda says.

 

“Do you guys have any _useful_ advice?!” she exclaims, and no one answers.

 

“Hmph. Fine. Someone please help me.” she says.

 

“Okay! Ibuki’s going to help Mahiru!” Mioda exclaims, pressing everything on the control pad.

 

“You have entered the Monobear autopilot mode. Press ~ to escape.”

 

“Uuppupupupupupupupuppupupupupuupu…..”

 

“This train will eject you in a few hours.”

 

“I love bears! Aren’t they so-”

 

BOOM!

 

 


	21. Chapter 4-Abnormal Days 2

_I’m opening my eyes in a room filled with pink items and I’m not sure if I’m dreaming or if this is reality….._

“Where are we?!” Nidai exclaims, opening his eyes.

 

“And this is why guys suck at giving advice. What did that train do to us?” Koizumi asks.

 

“I’m sorry…. I didn’t intend to get us all stuck here….” Komaeda says.

 

“Upupupupuu…. but you’re here now! Welcome to the Strawberry House!” Monobear exclaims.

 

_So is that why it’s filled with them?_

“....anyways, rooms are on the second floor, the Final Dead Room’s on the first floor…. and unfortunately, our food supplier’s on strike, so you won’t be able to eat…. unless you kill someone!’ Monobear exclaims.

 

_What the-so he can drug us, kidnap us, starve us…._

“Let’s get out of here!” Hanamura exclaims, gesturing madly at a nearby door.

 

“Uuppuuu…. press the button! But it won’t get you anywhere! That’s the elevator to the Muscat House! Like this one, there’s an atrium on the third floor, rooms on the second one, and the Final Dead Room on the first one! Uuppupupupuuuuuuu….. oh wait, there’re only three rooms in there and the rooms are only singles….” Monobear rambles.

 

_….so he’s planning on killing us all by starving us to death._

_This is going to be so much fun….._

“Hinata, you don’t mind leaving with us?” Nidai asks. “Hanamura and I are going to leave for the other house right now.”

 

“I don’t mind.” I answer, walking towards the elevator with them, which spits us out into a room filled with grapes. Hanamura and Nidai are heading towards the stairs, but I feel like there’s something calling towards me, and I run down the hall…. and I’m greeted by a locked door and a post-it note.

 

_The password is 11037._

I enter the numbers into the door’s keypad, and it swings open…. unmasking a room filled with fifteen people sitting at tables.

 

_There are other people here?! Do they know what’s happening to us?!_

I take a step into the room…. and nine of the people have collapsed over the tables, while the other six are standing by the door on the other side of the room and music is playing….

 

_In memoriam to those lost during the School Life of Mutual Killing._

_Wait…. so we weren’t the only people to go through this?_

_Of course you weren’t. They weren’t the first either. Don’t you remember?!_

_I’m standing in a room with-_

 

I sprint out the door, down the stairs, and collapse onto the bed in the nearest unoccupied room.

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uuppupupuuu…. good morning! Thank god my loudspeaker works! Anyways, please report to the Strawberry House if you don’t want to die!”

 

_….so he’s put us into a situation where no matter what we do, someone dies. Yay._

I drag myself out of bed, climb up the stairs, and get into the elevator with Nidai and Hanamura. We reach the Strawberry House…. only to be greeted by Monobear, who’s wearing an athletic headband and running shorts.

 

_What the-why the heck is he dressed like that?_

“You’re all here! Time for your daily exercise session!” he exclaims as Sonia and Koizumi make their way up the stairs. “Just to give you an extra motive to kill….”

 

_Yet again…. we’re either going to die from starvation or get murdered….._

* * *

 

_….well, I didn’t collapse….. so that’s good…._

“Hinata, can I ask you something?” Hanamura asks as everyone begins to leave. “Can you help me get people to like me?”

 

“Why are you asking me this?”

 

_I mean, there’s always not being perverted….._

Hanamura doesn’t respond, and is staring at the strawberry. I begin to walk towards the elevator, but he yells something in gibberish, causing me to turn towards him.

 

_What?!_

“Are you alright?!” I ask, walking towards him, but he’s still talking in gibberish about what sounds like his mother….

 

“Um…. I agree with you?” I answer, walking towards the elevator. “I’m going to leave now….”

 

“So it worked?” he asks, running towards me. “Maybe I should test it on someone else?” he asks, following me into it.

 

“What are you talking about?” I answer.

 

He doesn’t respond, and spends the rest of our time in the elevator rambling about love. Nidai greets us as the elevator reaches the Muscat House, and Hanamura decides to talk to him about something that sounds like reincarnation.

 

_Yes, I really would like to be witnessing this conversation right now._

I walk down the stairs and spend the rest of the day sitting in my room.

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uuppuuuu…. none of you died. Dammit. Maybe I wasn’t running an intensive enough exercise program? Well…. it’s time for version 2.0! Come to the Strawberry House right now!”

 

_The only thing I feel like I have enough energy to do right now is think. And sleep._

I drag myself out of bed and head to the third floor…. where Monobear is doing jumping jacks.

 

“Finally, you’re all here! 3…. 2…. 1…. GO! I want 50 jumping jacks, 25 crunches, and 10 pushups! Or…. I could just shoot you!” he exclaims, pulling out a bazooka.

 

_One, I am pretty sure that I am going to die, two, I am pretty sure that it’s illegal to use a bazooka like that, and three, where the heck did you get it?!_

* * *

 

“Uuppuuuu…. if you are on the floor right now, please get off of it. You are only allowed to sleep in your own rooms…..” Monobear rambles.

 

_Well…. considering that almost everyone is currently lying on the floor…._

I pick myself off of the floor and begin to walk towards the elevator…..

 

“Um…. could you help me?” Tsumiki asks, tapping me on the shoulder.

 

“Sure, what do you want me to do?” I ask.

 

“.....Komaeda….. he’s not moving…..” she rambles, pulling me over to him.

 

_…..please tell me he isn’t dead. I don’t want to-_

“Ah…. he’s alive, but we probably should move him to his room and I don’t want to drop him…..” she rambles as we pick him up and begin walking down the stairs. “.....I’m going to be in the Final Dead Room…..”

 

_The-what?!_

“Tsumiki, what are you planning on doing today?!” I ask.

 

“.....I’m going to make myself more useful?” she answers.

 

_Okay…. I’m pretty sure being the only person with any sort of medical knowledge during the despair fever outbreak, plus all of the stuff you’ve done during the investigations…._

She’s walking into the hallway, but Pekoyama stops her.

 

“You don’t need to go through the room.” she says, opening Komaeda’s door.

 

_….please tell me she’s getting better…._

Tsumiki and I walk through the door and place Komaeda onto the bed. Pekoyama is walking down the hallway….

 

_….this is most likely not what you think it is….._

“I’m….. going to go for a walk. I’ll see you two later…..” I say, running out the door.

 

* * *

 

“Do not go into the Final Dead Room!” I yell.

 

“....why are you asking me this?” Pekoyama asks, turning towards me.

 

“Because you’re going to go in there and try to kill yourself again?” I answer.

 

“I…. wasn’t planning on doing anything like that….” she says.

 

_And I’m overanalyzing things. Yay….._

“.....could you help me become more normal?” she asks me out of nowhere.

 

_Why are you asking me this?_

She’s discussing something about memories and honor and love, and I’m trying to find a way to leave the conversation without offending her….

 

“Uupuppuuu…. no loitering! Get back into the Muscat house!” Monobear exclaims, popping up out of nowhere and shoving me up the stairs and into the elevator.

 

_I cannot believe that I was about to thank Monobear._

 

 


	22. Chapter 4-Abnormal Days 3

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupupupuu….. why the fuck have none of you died yet? Well, you’re going to croak soon! Please report to the Strawberry House right now for exercise regiment 3.0! However, if you want to leave, you can always use the Final Dead Room…..”

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupupupuu….. well, even though no one’s died yet, I’ve got to achieve something by the end of the day! You dolts are strong, but no one can survive regimen 4.0! Even the name’s unlucky!”

 

* * *

 

_“Hajime?”_

_“Hajime…. are you alright?”_

_“I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I want to tell you…. not to give up hope.”_

_“We’re going to get off of this island, and we’ll meet again.”_

_“Hajime….. I…. nevermind. You wouldn’t believe me….. but…. you know, this really does sound like one of those love confessions in dating sims.”_

_“Anyways…. everything’s going to be okay. You’ll survive.”_

_“I have faith in you…. and….”_

 

 


	23. Chapter 4-Abnormal Days 4

Bells are ringing outside my door, and I don’t know if they’re real or imaginary.

 

_At the end of today…. I’ll be dead and in hell. I’m pretty sure-_

“Komaeda? Komaeda?! Komaeda Nagito!!” Mikan yells, pounding on my door.

 

“I’m coming….” I say, somehow gathering up the energy to stumble out of bed and open my door, almost falling into her arms.

 

_Don’t blame yourself for me. I should’ve told you about my lymphoma….._

“Um…. Sonia…. she’s….” Mikan says, handing me some toast.

 

_Sonia’s dead?_

_Why would anyone kill her?_

Mikan is pulling me down the hallway…. and Sonia’s slumped against the wall, staring at the floor…..

 

_It looks like she’s just peacefully sitting there….. like she just died in her sleep._

* * *

 

I should be helping Mikan and Hajime investigate, but the only thing I can think about is the Final Dead Room.

 

_I’m the reason why everyone got trapped in here, right? So I’m responsible for the past few days…._

_My luck should be positive right now. I shouldn’t be so egocentric right now._

_Plus…. I haven’t really done all that much with the other investigations. I did some things, but Hajime played a much larger role…. and I also got a bunch of stuff wrong and could’ve killed everyone._

_I am a serial killer….._

_Either way…. if I live or die, I’ll still be helping them._

I begin to walk down the stairs. There’s a black door at the bottom of them, and I open it….

 

_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this right now._

* * *

 

The Final Dead Room is completely empty, except for a gun sitting on a pedestal.

 

“Uuppupupuu…. well, I’ve been expecting you. Let’s play Russian Roulette!” Monobear exclaims, tossing the gun to me.

 

“So…. I’m going to have to shoot myself in the head with this?” I ask, catching it.

 

_If I die…. no one would care. Well, Mikan and Hajime would care a little bit, but everyone else?_

_Why are you being so selfish?! Just shoot yourself!_

“Correct! You have a ⅙ chance of dying…. but I might’ve accidentally given you the gun with a ⅙ chance of living instead!” he exclaims.

 

_What?!_

_So my luck was on the bad end….._

“Heh…. you know, I’m genuinely surprised that you didn’t put the other five bullets in on your own….” Monobear rambles.

 

_Of course you wouldn’t be. I kill everyone I love…._

_Mikan…. and Hajime, I guess…. I’m sorry. Please forgive me._

BANG!

 

* * *

 

_Nothing’s happened….._

“Uuppupuuu…. wow. You have truly become our SHSL Good Luck!” Monobear exclaims, leading me into another room. “This is the Octagon, and here’s a folder!”

 

He throws a black folder at me, and I begin to read through it, although I’m not sure what this has to do with anything, as it’s just a list of our registration information, until….

_….that’s just another lie, right? I’m the only serial killer here._

_Wait….. no, no it isn’t. This is all stuff we’ve forgotten._

_Yet….. what did we do?! What did I do?! How many other people have I killed?!_

_Don’t think about yourself! You’re not important! You shouldn’t be alive right now!_

_You’ve already killed over 100 people! Including your parents and those guys kidnapping you!_

_Either way, you’re going to die, so why not remove yourself from the planet as soon as possible?!_

 

“Uuppupupupuuu…..”

 

* * *

 

 

_There are two days until we get off of this island._

_Someone’s killed Sonia-yet there’s almost no evidence pointing to who did it._

_All I found was a bottle of sleeping pills….._

 

The elevator doors open, and we’re greeted by a room filled with mirrors.

 

“Uuppupupuuu…. may the-” Monobear begins.

 

“I KILLED SONIA NEVERMIND!” Koizumi yells, cutting him off.

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 4-Class Trial 1

_What the-what just happened?!_

“Koizumi….” Pekoyama rambles, turning towards her.

 

“Why would Mahiru kill someone?” Mioda asks.

 

“Isn’t there-” Nidai begins, before Koizumi cuts him off.

 

“Just let me explain! Sonia and I made a deal to kill each other if we ended up spending four or more days in that building!” she exclaims.

 

_What?!_

_That’s very kind of you…._

* * *

 

“Couldn’t you-” Hanamura begins, but Koizumi isn’t listening to anyone.

 

“As I was saying when we left off…. Mikan, you remember those sleeping pills of yours?” she asks.

 

“Um…. yes, I did, and you borrowed them….” Tsumiki says.

 

“Okay. So it said in the file that she was killed by overdosing on something, right?” she asks.

 

_…..Cause of Death: Poisoning._

_Plus…. I did find that bottle of sleeping pills, yet…._

“Actually, it only said that she was poisoned, and-” I begin, before Koizumi cuts me off.

 

“See! The only way I could’ve possible known that Sonia was killed by overdosing on something was if I did it! Plus, you found a bottle of sleeping pills, right?! Someone should’ve found the pills!” she yells.

 

“I was going to tell you that I found it….” I say, handing the bottle to her.

 

* * *

 

“Anyways, Mikan, do you recognise this bottle of pills?!” Koizumi exclaims, waving it at her.

 

“Um…. yes…. but what-” she begins.

 

“See! Two people are backing up the statement that I had this bottle of sleeping pills!” she yells, almost throwing the bottle across the room.

 

“Couldn’t the-” Pekoyama begins, but Koizumi cuts her off.

 

“Do you guys _want_ long trials?! Do you _want_ to debate convoluted theories! Anyways…. my room is next to the end of the hallway, yet why didn’t I walk out?!” she exclaims.

_….it’s just that this is a major shock, and we’ve gotten used to people not wanting to-_

“Ibuki wonders what that has to do with anything?” Mioda asks.

 

“I’d taken a bunch of sleeping pills at one in the morning! Hinata or Komaeda, one of you, does that line up with the file?!” Koizumi yells over her.

 

_Time of Death: Around 1:00 AM._

 

“Yes, that-” I begin.

 

“Okay, so Hinata has confirmed that my account lines up with the file! SONIA AND I WERE HANDING EACH OTHER SLEEPING PILLS FROM MIKAN’S BOTTLE, WHICH SHE GAVE TO ME A FEW DAYS AGO!” she explodes, lunging towards me.

 

_Please…. calm down._

_It was-_

“So now that I’ve confirmed the who, what, where, when, and why, this trial is-” she begins, before someone cuts her off.

 

“-finished? Uupuppupuu…. correct. I really should do this more often! But…. we still need to put all of the puzzle pieces together! Who killed Sonia Nevermind? What was the murder weapon? Where did she die? When was it? What was the killer’s motive?” Monobear says, staring at me.

 

_So I’m sentencing Koizumi…. and I cannot believe that someone who was part of a sacrifice pact will die horribly…._

“Hey! Shouldn’t the protagonist be eager in his responses?!” Monobear exclaims. “You have five seconds!! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Go!”

 

_I’m sorry….._

* * *

 

“....Koizumi killed Sonia Nevermind with the sleeping pills….. which she also took as a part of their pact to kill each other. Sonia died in the stairwell of the Strawberry House at 1 AM, and…. the whole thing was a suicide pact designed to get the rest of us out of there without starving to death….” I ramble.

 

_I feel like an executioner….._

“Yes! The protagonist saved the day! Koizumi Mahiru killed Sonia Nevermind! The execution will begin now!” Monobear exclaims.

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Koizumi Mahiru: Restrain Me._

_Koizumi is dumped in front of an angry mob of Monobears, and is solely armed with her camera. She is capable of using the camera’s flash to disable them, however, the Monobears keep popping back up and end up forcing her against a wall, clawing her to death and destroying the camera._

 

 


	25. Chapter 5-Abnormal Days 1

_….she doesn’t deserve this. No one deserves this._

_The good news is, we’re getting off this island in two days, and no one else will die._

_Hopefully….._

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uuppupupuu…. having fun? Well, today’s your last day…. I’m so beary beary sad that you must go….” Monobear rambles.

 

_Well, the only reason you wanted us here was to kill us and spread despair…._

I get out of bed, change, and walk with Tsumiki to the restaurant, where we’re greeted by….

 

_….please tell me that I am dreaming right now…._

Komaeda is lying in the hallway with a gun pointed to his forehead in a pool of blood. Tsumiki’s yelling something, and the door is opening and bells are ringing…. but I can’t focus….

 

_….so…. someone killed Komaeda and we’re going to have to go through the trials again and…. hey, why is he holding a piece of paper?_

The edges of the sheet are faintly tinged with blood, but apart from that, it’s legible….

 

* * *

 

_Dear everyone,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I’m sorry for bothering you._

_Anyways, this is my suicide note for you. In order to prevent a prolonged trial, I’m just going to give you guys all of the details of my death right now so I can finally be useful…._

_Firstly, I-------------------_

“Why did you cut out part of the letter?” I ask as everyone moves towards me.

 

“Hinata…. what’s that?” Nidai asks.

 

“It’s his suicide note.....” I say as everyone crowds around me and I begin to read.

 

_I probably should read this aloud._

“....I hope you’ll understand that I don’t deserve to be alive, but my death is more important. With the gun I was able to obtain from the Final Dead Room, I killed myself right after writing this note. It was 8 PM, and I’m sorry for being so egocentric.” I narrate.

 

_….why would an egocentric person leave behind this note? And you helped me in almost every trial! You were the one who put most of the stuff together!_

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is now over. Please head to the clock tower on the main island.”

 

* * *

 

_PS: to Hajime. Thank you for putting up with me._

_PPS: to Mikan: I-_

_-probably shouldn’t be reading that bit._

I hand the letter to Tsumiki as we all take our seats.

 

_How are you supposed to run a trial…. when all of us know everything?_

“Uuppupupuuu…. well, Komaeda Nagito's luck cycle has certainly fucked up my plans a bit. After all, just reiterating the facts won’t do any good, but we do have a corpse…..”

 

_What exactly are you implying with that?!_

“What-” Tsumiki begins, before Monobear cuts her off.

 

“May the execution of Komaeda Nagito begin in 3…. 2…. 1….”

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Komaeda Nagito: A Short List of Everyone You’ve Killed._

 

_Komaeda is tied to a dartboard as all of the victims of the plane crash, including his parents, line up while holding a gun loaded with a single bullet. The first person in line fires the gun at him, only to miss. They leave, and the next person in line fires at him, also missing. This continues until either someone fatally shoots him or everyone’s missed, in which the dartboard blows up._

 

 


	26. Chapter 5-Abnormal Days 2

_So he’s here to prolong our despair…. by executing Komaeda’s corpse in the most drawn-out manner possible…._

The entire room is silent, except for Monobear, who’s counting the number of people shooting Komaeda.

 

“One hundred forty! One hundred forty-one! One hundred forty-two! One hundred forty-three!” he exclaims, as the line of people gradually dwindles.

 

_So he has enough time on his hands to create over 100 people, just for the purpose of killing Komaeda._

_This-_

“That’s everyone! You bastards can all leave now!” Monobear exclaims, as the dartboard explodes behind him….

 

_And of course, when life gives you dead bodies, you….._

The elevator is completely silent except for Tsumiki’s crying. I feel like I should try to comfort her, yet…. I guess I’m in too much shock from the past two days….

 

_I’ll do something tomorrow._

_Komaeda…. did you really think that we’d actually want you dead?!_

* * *

 

“Hajime?” Chiaki asks, grabbing my hand. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m…. CHIAKI?!” I exclaim, as I’m not dreaming, yet Nanami Chiaki is sitting on my bed…..

 

“....should we go outside?” she asks, pulling me out the door and nearly running into Tsumiki.

 

“I-Nanami?! What are you doing here?” she asks, turning towards us.

 

“Huh? Did I miss something?” Chiaki asks.

 

_You’re supposed to be dead!_

Tsumiki’s trying to explain something to her…. and the sky looks like it’s falling apart….

 

_What’s going on?_

“Hajime! Chiaki! Ibuki finally did it!” Mioda exclaims, walking towards us. “She finally confessed her love to Byakuya!”

 

_Wait, what?!_

“....hey, calm down….” Togami says, walking towards us. “Should we go to breakfast now?”

 

_What’s happening?! Dead people don’t come back to life!_

_Okay, there was that one time with Chiaki, but…._

The five of us head to breakfast as the sky and beach continue disintegrating behind us, and we’re greeted by Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and Hanamura.

 

_….is everyone who died coming back to life?! How is that possible?_

“Um…. do you have any idea what’s happening?” Tsumiki asks.

 

“I believe that everyone who’s died is coming back to life with no memory of what’s happened to them.” Pekoyama responds.

 

“So everyone is going to join us?” I ask, as the three of them join us on our way to breakfast.

 

“Yes. Everyone who’s died will probably show up….” she says, taking Kuzuryuu’s hand as the road behind us turns into blocks…..

 

_What’s happening?_

“Heh…. wow, she’s really changed….” Kuzuryuu rambles, opening the door to the restaurant as all of us walk through the door.

 

“Hiyoko, you understand now, right?” Koizumi asks, as everyone else except for Komaeda is sitting at the table.

 

“Hmpf…. fine….” Saionji answers.

 

The hallway is disintegrating and the windows are shattering, yet Chiaki doesn’t seem to be noticing any of it.

 

“Should we sit down?” she asks, pulling me over to a chair as Monobear jumps onto the table, almost landing on Souda.

 

“Uuppupuu…. goodbye, Jabberwock Island!” he exclaims as I grab Chiaki’s hand.

 

_I don’t want you to disappear! Please…. stay with me._

_I don’t care if you’re just an illusion, I just want you to be with me!_

BOOM!

 

 


	27. Chapter 0

_I’m sitting on a boat with the pieces of an AI and all I can think about is how I’ll finally get my revenge on her, that awful girl who twisted my brain into an abomination._

_And I don’t care what happens along the way._

_There’s a man with white hair sitting opposite me, and he’s a thanatophiliac with a girl’s left hand who is not very important._

_He tries to talk to me, and I don’t listen. Yes, I really wish to hear such a worthless person plan their death._

_I do not care about anything except my revenge._

 

 


	28. Chapter 6-Abnormal Days 1

“.....are you alright?”

 

“I think he’s regaining consciousness….”

 

“Do you know what happened to everyone else?”

 

“I…. so they didn’t come back to life….”

 

_Where…. am…. I?_

I open my eyes to a cacophony of voices and blurred figures. It looks like we’re in some sort of gymnasium…..

 

_What’s happening…. where is Chiaki…._

“Upuppupuu…. now that all six of you idiots are in a solid mental state, let’s begin your final exam! Welcome back to Hope’s Peak!” Monobear exclaims.

 

_How is that possible…._

“But…. we can’t get to the final boss yet. We first have to go through the boring expository period….” he rambles, tossing a pile of manga and email printouts at us.

 

_What does this have to do with anything….._

“Until you finish reading everything in this pile, you cannot leave this room.” he says, walking out the door and barricading it.

 

“So…. let’s get to it?” Hanamura asks.

 

* * *

 

Hope’s Peak Academy-Registration Information.

 

I’m not sure what this folder has to do with anything, but it might help me find out about my talent….

 

_Mioda…. Pekoyama…. Saionji…. Komaeda…. Hanamura…. Souda…. Chiaki…. and there’s mine…._

_Hinata Hajime: Hope’s Peak Reserve Department._

_The-what?!_

_So I never did have a talent…. but that shouldn’t matter, right?! That doesn’t matter! I SHOULDN’T CARE ABOUT THIS!_

I hand the folder to Tsumiki, and grab one of the mangas, hoping to take my mind off of my lack of a talent….

 

* * *

 

_In the school’s later years, the Hope’s Peak Reserve Department was founded for financial reasons. It was completely indistinguishable from a normal high school, but over 2000 people signed up._

_The money was funneled into the SHSL Hope Project, but the school was then stricken by the ‘Worst, Most-Despair Inducing Incident in History’ and forced to close._

_The incident itself was caused by Kamukura Izuru, who murdered the school’s student council. At first, it was covered up, but someone leaked this information to the Reserve Department._

_And then the apocalypse began._

_PS: All 2357 members of the Reserve Department committed mass suicide._

* * *

 

_What the fuck?! Why would I want to know this…. why am I alive right now…. why didn’t I die…. who the-_

“Hinata, are you alright?” Tsumiki asks.

 

“Yes…. I’m fine. Could you please pass me something else?” I ask.

 

She hands me another manga, and I turn it to a random page, hoping to take my mind off of this mess….

 

* * *

 

_….the Reserve Department were only pawns in the hands of SHSL Despair. This group, led by Enoshima Junko, used their talents to further facilitate the chaos, and-_

_Who in their right mind would read this?!_

I toss the manga at Nidai, and grab something completely random off of the table.

 

_The Future Foundation was founded by Hope’s Peak graduates in an attempt to combat SHSL Despair…._

* * *

 

_So all of that stuff Monobear said about them being the destroyers of the world-was just a lie?! I didn’t-_

_Stop being selfish! Just read the next thing in the packet!_

I turn the page, and am greeted by what looks like an email printout.

 

_The number of people claiming to be Hope’s Peak survivors has increased to fifteen. In order to prevent another mutual killing game, we’ve taken them into custody._

_Also, the New World Program is almost complete. If all else fails…._

There’s a note tacked onto the end of the email.

 

_The Hope’s Peak students…. are actually members of SHSL Despair. They are planning on killing everyone once they get there._

_-Servant._

I have no idea what this has to do with anything, and that’s everything in the packet. I grab another one off of the pile….

 

_The Hope Cultivation project is the final stage of-_

* * *

 

_Okay, something about this is freaking me out, and this is probably the most normal thing on the table…._

I toss the folder onto the table, and grab another sheet of paper.

_To: Naegi Makoto._

_What do you think you’re doing?! Why is SHSL Despair in the program?!_

_You know what they’re capable of! We can’t let them live! It’s too dangerous!_

_This incident will only end with their deaths….._

 

 


	29. Chapter 6-Class Trial 1

I’m about to grab another sheet of paper when a bell goes off.

 

“Uupupupuu…. between the six of you, you should have enough information to pass the exam, if only most of you weren’t just side characters….” Monobear rambles, somehow teleporting us into a trial room….

 

_….I’ve had enough of these trials, I don’t want-_

“Question one: Where the hell are you?!” he exclaims.

 

“We’re on Jabberwock Island! It said so in the-” Hanamura begins, before Monobear cuts him off.

 

“Uuupuppuuu…. did you really think that the Future Foundation’d stick you into one of their research facilities? The truth is…. this is all a program! You’ve been in a computer program!” he exclaims.

 

* * *

 

_What?!_

_So I’ve been in a computer program for who knows how long…. does that mean that nothing was real?_

_Does that mean that Chiaki and Komaeda and Souda and everyone else who died…. can come back to life?_

“Uuppupupuu-don’t question me! I need to administer this exam! Question two! Who or what were my sister and Nanami Chiaki?” Monobear exclaims.

 

_Why does this matter?!_

“....they were…. part of the program?” Pekoyama asks.

 

“Yes! Correct! Of course the one who isn’t human understands…. anyways, Nanami Chiaki never existed!” Monobear exclaims.

 

“You’ve got that wrong!”

 

* * *

 

“We still have our memories of her! We’ll still remember everything about her! Even though she was only alive for a few days, she’s our friend!” I exclaim.

 

“Oh? I’ve missed that….” Monobear rambles. “I never knew that an AI that was programmed by the people who destroyed the world could overcome their programming….”

 

“....no…. you’ve got that wrong….” someone with brown hair says, falling into the trial room.

 

_Who the hell are you?!_

“The Future Foundation didn’t destroy the world…. you did….” he says.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah…. Naegi Makoto, I’ve been waiting for you!” Monobear exclaims.

 

“Ibuki wants to know if you’re going to be getting us out of here!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“....I’m going to…. but shouldn’t you understand why you’re in here?” he asks.

 

“We’re in here to recover from what happened to us in Hope’s Peak!” Nidai exclaims.

 

“....kind of. Think about it more closely…. remember the note….” Naegi rambles.

_What note?_

_Oh…. that one?_

 

“Are we…. the members of SHSL Despair?” I ask.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 6-Class Trial 2

“.....yes, you are….” Naegi answers.

 

“WHAT?!” Nidai exclaims.

 

“Ibuki thinks that’s absurd! Mikan and Hajime and Peko and Teruteru and Nekomaru are all good people!” Mioda yells, as Hanamura’s staring blankly into space.

 

“Wouldn’t we remember being part of a terrorist organization?” Pekoyama asks.

 

_….I’m more concerned with why I’m taking this so lightly…._

“....your memories of that time were deleted…. and I’m incredibly glad for that….” Naegi rambles.

 

“.....why?” Tsumiki asks.

 

“After you met Enoshima…. she convinced all of you into doing her bidding and destroying the world…. and after her death, you began to destroy yourselves as well…. of the six of you here, one of you has her ovaries, another one of you has her heart, another one of you killed your family and burned down your house, another-” Naegi rambles.

 

“STOP IT! YOU’RE LYING!!!!!” Hanamura yells, cutting him off

 

_….it’s too outlandish to be the truth, yet…._

_Komaeda has Enoshima’s left hand….._

“Are you sure?” I ask.

 

* * *

 

“Ibuki thinks most of this stuff is completely unrealistic!” Mioda exclaims.

 

“.....I’d agree with you, but…. Komaeda currently has Enoshima’s left hand….” I say.

 

_How the hell do I know that?!_

“So you’re starting to remember. That’s good….” Naegi says.

 

“Anyways, how do we get out of here?” Pekoyama asks.

 

_How the-_

 

“See those buttons in front of you?” Naegi asks. I look down, and there’s a pair of buttons in front of me.

 

“If you push the one on the left, you’ll leave this program.” he commands.

 

_So we just need to-_

“Uupupuppuu…. but by hitting that one, you’ll forget your beautiful, beautiful school lives…. and everyone else won’t wake up. You mind makes things real!” Monobear exclaims.

 

_….so…. I…._

Everyone else is talking about Kuzuryuu and Komaeda and Owari and Togami and the others and I wish I could join in…. but I can’t bring myself to say anything….

 

“But if you press the other button…. you’ll stay here forever!” Monobear exclaims.

 

“....I can’t go against my superiors…. you have to press the left one!” Naegi exclaims.

 

_Wait, what?_

“Then why did you stick us in here?” I ask.

 

* * *

 

“I was told to do so?” he responds.

 

“Well, you received an email from the Future Foundation staff about us, and their plan seemed to be killing us all.” I answer.

 

“Uuppupuu…. that has nothing to do with anything! If you’re making such a bold accusation, give me some more proof!” Monobear exclaims.

 

_Seriously?!_

_Just think of something! Anything…. anything…. anything…._

* * *

 

“11037?” I ask.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Naegi exclaims.

 

“Isn’t that…. the password to the memorial you built? For your friends?” I answer, and he doesn’t respond.

 

“Do you even know about the memorial in the Muscat House? Do you have any idea why you built it? Who are you, anyways?!” I yell.

 

“Me? Well….” he rambles, merging with Monobear…. and an enormous woman is standing in the middle of the room.

 

“Nice to see you again! I’ve really missed you!” she exclaims.

 

* * *

 

 

_What?! Who the hell are you?!_

 

“Who…. are you?” Hanamura asks.

 

“Uupuppuuu…. don’t you remember me? My name is Enoshima Junko…. and I’ve fixed up the conditions for graduation a bit. If you push that button…. all of your dead friends will wake up!” she exclaims.

 

_….we’ll be able to see everyone else again…. except for her…._

“Well, what are we waiting for! Let’s go!” Nidai exclaims, before someone cuts him off.

 

“NO! DON’T START THE ‘EVERYONE BECOMES JUNKO PLAN’!” someone yells, falling into the courtroom.

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 6-Class Trial 3

“If you push the button, everyone will wake up, but as Enoshima!” Naegi exclaims. “I’m sorry about the other me….”

 

“....it’s okay…. and…. she’s going to turn everyone else into clones of her?” Tsumiki asks.

 

“Uupuppupuu…. you’ve certainly gotten a lot smarter. I could’ve just killed you all, but I wanted to have a little fun…. if only I did that back then….” Enoshima rambles.

 

_What the fuck?! This is really disturbing, and we’re down to either that or stay here….._

“What are you talking about?” Pekoyama asks.

 

“You don’t remember? The mass suicide of the Reserve Department…. anyways, Hinata…. why didn’t you die?”

 

_…..because…. because…._

“Uupuppupupupuu…. you don’t remember the man we turned you into?! Kamukura Izuru?!” Enoshima exclaims.

 

* * *

 

_…..that’s the man I became…. Super High-School Level Hope…. a man who…. killed…. thirteen…. people…. and let who knows how many other people die…._

_I am a serial killer…. I shouldn’t be alive right now…. Hinata Hajime should die…._

“STOP IT!” I exclaim, but no one’s listening to me as a silver-haired girl falls into the room….

 

“Makoto, we can proceed with the Forced Shutdown.” she says.

 

“The what?” Hanamura asks.

 

“We’re going to get all of you guys out of here using it! Just hold down both buttons on the keypad, and you’ll get out of here!” Naegi exclaims.

 

“But! There’s always a but! You’ll forget everything that’s ever happened on this island! Every single friendship…. every single romance…. will all go poof!” Enoshima exclaims.

 

_We’ll…. forget everything?!_

 

_…..does that include Chiaki…. I…. want to do the right thing, and just get the six of us out safely, but I don’t want to forget her!_

 

_I don’t want to see everyone else become Enoshima, either! But I don’t want to wake up as a serial killer!_

 

_I just…. want to…._

* * *

 

“Hinata, wake up!” Komaeda exclaims, walking towards me.

 

_What the-how did I get back onto the island?!_

“.....we’re going to have fun, right?” Tsumiki asks, leading me towards the beach…. and everyone’s sitting there…..

 

_What’s going on?!_

“Hinata, where were you?! We’ve been waiting for you!” Koizumi exclaims.

 

“We’re going to throw a party! We just need your vote!” Mioda yells.

 

“Why do we need a vote! He’s going to say yes!” Souda exclaims.

 

“.....calm down, everyone.” Togami says.

 

“Hey! I have the freedom to yell whenever I feel like it!” Saionji exclaims.

 

“Shut up! Peko didn’t drag me out of my cabin, just so I could witness a fucking argument!” Kuzuryuu yells.

 

“Ah…. I wouldn’t want to miss my chance….” Hanamura rambles.

 

“The pretentious one is boring me…. don’t you agree?” Tanaka asks.

 

“Well, I want to fight! Come on, let’s go!” Owari exclaims.

 

“.....we should just calm down….” Pekoyama says.

 

“Hinata needs to vote! We can’t talk over him!” Sonia yells.

 

“Well, let’s let him say something, and then we can spar!” Nidai yells, pointing at me.

 

_I feel like their words are bullets…. and I should say yes, at least I can be happy for a little bit…. right? Right?_

_I…._

“Hajime…. is this the future you desire?” Chiaki asks, grabbing my hand.

 

“Um….” I begin.

 

“.....we’d just be frozen in time…. but we can rebuild the outside world….. life isn’t a game….” she rambles.

_That’s correct, and I want to leave, but…._

_No. Don’t be selfish. The world is more important…._

“Anyways…. let’s cut their claim to pieces!” Chiaki exclaims, grabbing my hand as everything explodes behind us…. and we land in a fishtank filled with clones….

 

_Oh my god…._

_This is…. who I became…._

* * *

 

“Who’s that?” Chiaki asks.

 

“Me…. I think….” I begin, before the hundreds of Kamukura Izurus begin talking…..

 

“I am nothing….”

 

“I don’t deserve to be alive right now….”

 

“I was used by my beloved school…. the place I’d idolized….”

 

“The only way I can succeed is to kill myself and become someone else….”

 

“For the greater good of the world, it’s best that I die….”

 

“.....I will stop at nothing to die….”

_….what?! This is…._

_This is my despair….._

 

“Hajime, are you alright?” Chiaki asks, brushing something off of my face. “You’re crying….”

 

“Oh….” I begin.

 

“You know, I don’t think any differently of you. You can do this, okay?” she asks.

 

_Thank you…. and I’ll overcome it. One step at a time…._

She grabs my hand.

 

“WE’LL CUT YOUR CLAIMS TO PIECES!” we exclaims, shattering the fishtank and landing…. somewhere…..

 

* * *

 

“.....goodbye, Hajime….” Chiaki says, hugging me.

 

_I knew that this was going to happen…. but I don’t want to leave her…._

“I’ll find a way to make you come with us, I promise!” I exclaims, tightening my grip on her.

 

“....no, it’s okay. I’m-nevermind. Just Hajimake your own future, okay?” she asks.

 

_Heh…. yet, if I’m making my own future, I want you in it…. I want you to be with me…._

“Chiaki…. I’ll remember you…..” I say, as she begins to disintegrate in my arms….

 

“I love you….” she says, beginning to smile.

 

_I…. love you too. And I will remember you…. no matter what…._

_Even if I forget everything else that’s happened on this island…. I’ll remember you._

I’m back in the trial room, and I slam my hands onto the pair of buttons as the room explodes in a shower of rainbow-colored lights…..

 

_Goodbye…._

BOOM!

 

 


	32. Epilogue

_And so, the Island Life of Mutual Killing came to an end._

 

_It was like we’d been reborn from our despair-filled selves…. into the first day of our new lives._

 

_Like she said, we're going to make our own future. No mater how difficult it is.... we can rebuild the world. I can atone._

 

_We're going to awaken everyone else. Enoshima said it was impossible.... but we've already proved her wrong. We can do it again._

 

_And I'll keep on living as myself. Hinata Hajime._

 

_Today is the day.... before our future._

 

 

 

 


End file.
